Unrequited Love
by Fernalidana
Summary: Marcy and Mel star in this story of love, life, and two girls' journey to be with the ones they love. Completed and improved!
1. Part One

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Chrono Cross, but I don't. This story is inspired by the improvisation of my best friend and I.

Unrequited Love

Her small feet clomped as they hit the wooden floor. She loved making a noise every time she entered. Her cat always seemed to get away from her. She scooped the little furball into her arms and kissed its nose. It gazed at her and licked her face with its rough tongue. Orlha's bar was always busy, but Mel could always get her attention if she shrieked loud enough.

"Orlha! I need milk!" Orlha produced the liquid, smiling at the young girl.

"I have a feeling _you_ drink it more than your cat, Mel."

"A girl's gotta keep her thirst quenched!" the girl responded cheerfully. She waved and left the bar.

"I'll just put that on your growing IOU!" Orlha shouted after her. Mel just laughed in response. She took her cat up to the residential tower and gave it some milk. Satisfied that her pet was fed, she started drawing on her floor. Heavier footsteps than her own drew her attention away from her drawing. She smiled at her older brother Korcha.

"WhatCHA doin'?" he demanded.

"Oh, Korcha, do you have to know _everything_?" she groaned, annoyed. He peered down at her drawing.

"I thought ma told you not to draw on the floor."

"And I thought she told _you_ not to bug me," she retorted, pushing herself to her feet. 

"I'm an older brother; it's my job." She made a face at him. He rocked on his heels. _Why does he always have to be so annoying?_ she thought. "I know something you don't know."

"Big deal," she retorted. Inside, she was seething. She hated it when he teased her like that. He smiled, knowing he had bugged her. 

"I know you're curious, so I'll tell: you and I are going to Termina." She put her hands on her hips.  
"Termina? What for?"

"Oh, nothing big," Korcha shrugged. "I just want to see the Viper Festival, that's all." Mel's eyes shined knowingly.

"Kid's going to be there, right?" She saw with great satisfaction that her brother's whole body was a bright red color. "Why am _I_ going?"

"I heard that the Dragoon Devas are going to be there." Mel's heard leapt.

"The Dragoon Devas?!"

"Yeah, _you_ know: Karsh, Zoah, Marcy, and Glenn."

"I _know_ who they are," snapped Mel irritably. _Glenn's a Deva now? He must be so happy._ "It's been a while since I've seen them." She and Marcy had become close friends, but Marcy's duties as a Deva often tied her down. Karsh and Zoah were just two guys; she enjoyed bugging them, but that was about it. As for Glenn…

__

"Marcy, how can you be a Deva?"

"I'm just strong for my age. I was trained by the other three starting at a young age. That's Karsh, Zoah, and Dario."

"Oh…" Mel kicked her feet through the air. She knew about those three; Marcy loved talking about her time in the manor. She and Marcy were sitting on the edge of the balcony. It was dangerous, but neither one of them were afraid. Both were great swimmers if by chance they managed to fall. Mel enjoyed being at the manor. She almost wished she could live there; but then, who would take care of her cat? Certainly not Korcha! That dufus couldn't take care of a paper bag!

"Marcy? Ah, there you are." Marcy turned to greet the newcomer. Mel continued to gaze out to sea. The voice-- a male's if Mel heard correctly-- sounded older than Korcha's but not as old as Karsh's. "Who is your friend? I don't believe I know her." Mel pulled her legs back and stood up. She turned around and felt her stomach move. She gaped at the newcomer, words failing her for the first time in her memory.

Before her stood a handsome young man that had to have been at least ten years older than her. He had sandy blonde hair that spiked around his serious face; a bandana was tied around his head. On one cheek was a scar in the shape of a cross. He wore a golden chest plate and a scabbard tied around his belt. His eyes were serious as well but also held kindness. Mel didn't know much about him, but she did know that he was making her feel very strange.

"M-my name is Mel," she managed. He took her hand in his.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance. My name is Sir Glenn." He released her hand, much to her disappointment. Glenn,_ she repeated. Glenn smiled at the two girls. "Pardon me for interrupting you, ladies."_

"Quit being so formal, Glenn," Marcy advised. "We're all friends here."

"I see," replied Glenn sheepishly. Mel thought she saw his cheeks turn slightly red. He cleared his throat. "Marcy, you have to go and clean up a mess in Shadow Forest." Marcy swore under her breath. She smiled apologetically at Mel.

"Deva stuff. I gotta go. Glenn, why don't you entertain her while I'm gone?" Mel grinned in delight. The knight merely nodded. Not much for words,_ Mel noted. Marcy waved and ran off. Mel approached the knight nervously. _

"So, ah, what's it like being a knight?" His eyebrows raised in surprise. "Sorry. I'm used to being blunt." He smiled; she just loved that smile.

"No need to apologize. I'm used to it. Marcy lives here, after all." Mel giggled. At least he's making an effort to be casual,_ she thought. She felt more like her old self. She adopted her "take-charge" expression, her hands firmly placed on her hips._

"All right then. Entertain me!"

-----

__

"You seem to come here often, Mel. Do you enjoy the manor that much?"

"Course I do, silly!" Mel replied, smiling up at Glenn. He smiled back at her. Mel did_ enjoy the manor. She enjoyed spending time with Marcy, but spending time with Glenn was okay with her too. For all he knew, she just came to the manor to hang out with Marcy. It was out of character for her to be so shy but Glenn was a lot more different than any guy she met._

"Mel!" Mel rolled her eyes; it was Korcha. "Where've you been? You're way behind in your chores!" Annoying big brother!_ she thought. _Why does he always have to ruin everything?

"I gotta go," she sighed. Glenn smiled.

"I hope to see you again." 

-----

"I take it you're coming along?"

"Course I'm coming!" Mel snapped. Korcha smiled knowingly.

"You're so predictable, Mel."

"I can't wait to see Marcy!" _And Glenn! _"How long has it been, anyway?"

"I don't know… a month maybe?" Mel's eyes bugged out.

"A whole month? Whoa." Korcha eyed her strangely. "Well, it _is_ a long time!" He shook his head. Mel just grinned at him. He tugged on her arm insistently.

"C'mon, Mel. We've gotta go right now."

"Okay, okay. Quit pushin'." _Glenn! Glenn! Glenn! _her mind sang happily. There was so much she wanted to say to him. She would actually be able to talk to him… she hoped! Maybe she found it difficult to talk to him because he was so enigmatic? Well, she had been at home for a month now. She only hoped that she wouldn't choke on her words…

-----

The Viper Festival was as exciting as ever. The three original Devas, Radius, Fargo, and Zappa, performed some old tricks to the delight of the crowds. Mel and Korcha watched with the rest until the show was over. Mel was restless; she desperately searched the faces for one she recognized. The three older Devas greeted the two young ones with a cheerful wave.

"Ahoy, Mel!" Fargo called. "Marcy and the other Devas ain't here. They're busy settin' up some games." Mel thanked him and went in search of the Devas. She wasn't sure if her brother was with her, and she really didn't care. Termina had never been so busy as it was during the Festival. The first Deva she spotted was Zoah. Where there was Zoah, the others couldn't be far. That meant Glenn.

The four Dragoon Devas were gathered around a tank of water. Three of the Devas were arguing with Karsh, who had his arms stubbornly crossed. She was fairly certain the Devas were trying to convince him to do something stupid. Mel could see Glenn now, more handsome than ever. Abandoning all reason, she ran to him and hugged his left arm. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire. She rubbed a cheek on his arm, her stomach doing somersaults.

"Mel! How nice to see you." Mel gazed up at him.

"Really?"

"Certainly." Mel blushed, grinning broadly. She released her hold on him. 

"I'm glad you're here," said Marcy. "You can help us with this dunking booth. Karsh is so stubborn; he won't get up there." 

"KARSH IS HYDROPHOBIC, THE SISSY," Zoah boomed. Karsh ignored the insult and continued to glower at the other Devas.

"I'm _sure_ there's a way to get him up there," Marcy grinned. She winked at Mel, whose eyes lighted in understanding. Mel took a deep breath.

"Hey, Miss Riddel!" The male Devas cringed. Even Zoah couldn't match Mel in volume. Riddel appeared, her graceful steps hardly making a sound. Karsh turned red when he spotted her. He was the strongest of the Devas next to Zoah, and yet he could always be broken by Lady Riddel's smile. "Miss Riddel, Karsh is being stubborn." Riddel smiled; she knew what to do.

Riddel glided over to the leader of the Devas. His face grew more red the closer she drew to him. She gazed at him, her beautiful face pleading. She calmly rested her hand on his chest. He looked like he was going to faint. Mel grinned to herself. Riddel certainly knew how to control Karsh. If she had asked him to jump off a cliff, he would've done it.

"Karsh, I would so like you to do this small favor for me. You will do it for me, will you not?" He smiled.

"I will do anything you ask of me." Mel knew exactly what he was thinking of when he said that. Karsh hadn't given up on trying to get Riddel for himself even though the lady didn't care for him like that. Marcy glared at him dangerously.

"Get up there already." Karsh grudgingly got up on the platform. Marcy handed Riddel a ball. "Would you like to go first, Miss Riddel?" 

"Thank you, I would," she answered politely. She took aim and threw the ball. It bounced off the target and hit Zoah in the stomach. 

"Nice shot!" Mel and Marcy said in unison. Marcy took the next shot and succeeded in getting Karsh wet. The poor hydrophobic got back on the platform as quickly as he could. Marcy grinned at Mel, a wicked gleam in her eyes. 

-----

The Dragoons made a lot of money off the dunking booth. Mel noticed that mostly young women paid to get Karsh and Glenn wet (the former having a worse time of it than the latter), while pretty much anybody dunked Marcy. As for Mel herself, she hardly let go of Glenn's arm. Her shyness of a month ago had dissipated. Now she was passing off as lovesick. Had it really been just a month ago that she could hardly say five words to the knight? Time had a strange way of changing things.

Mel visited the Dragoons as often as she could, and every time she saw Glenn she attached herself to his left arm. She was like his shadow. Her day wasn't complete until she saw his smile. She knew she shouldn't be so flirty at her age, but she couldn't help it. There was something about Glenn that attracted her to him. Yes, she was falling in love with him. What else could she expect? Glenn was so friendly to her, so polite, so kind, and so handsome. He was still an introvert, though. Mel wanted to bring him out of his shell but even her constant state of joy couldn't break the wall he set up around himself. So she had to be content with being around him.

-----

Marcy sometimes struggled between hugging Karsh and hitting him. To him she was an annoyance, almost a sister. To her he was the untouchable man that she longed to touch: not in anger but in love. They were so far apart in age that he could've been her father. Yet Marcy's heart fluttered at his presence. They fought constantly and Karsh neglected her terribly. Yet Marcy longed to have his strong arms around her. His heart was still a prisoner of the past, still held hostage by Riddel. The lady of Viper Manor wasn't even aware that she was the owner of Karsh's love. That's what made Marcy _really _pissed off.

As if her musings had called him, the very man walked by. Marcy smiled and watched him. His long hair moved slowly with his stride. He held his head high and hardly gave her more than a glance as he passed her. She got to her feet and quietly followed him. He led her to Lady Riddel's room. She felt her stomach drop. What would he be doing _here_? Karsh raised his hand to knock but paused. Marcy could hear Riddel's quiet voice inside. She strained her ears to listen in.

"My dearest Dario… if only you lived in this world as well as Serge's." Karsh slowly backed away from the door. His hands were shaking. Marcy wished there was something she could do for him, but she knew that only _he_ could help himself. Karsh turned briskly and bumped into Marcy. She gasped, blushing scarlet. He glared down at her, his eyes stern.

"What the hell are you doing?" he demanded angrily.

"Just walking," she retorted. "What's it to you?"

"Well, you'd better get out of my way. I'm _not_ in a good mood." He pushed past her and stomped down the hall. 

"You're _never_ in a good mood," Marcy sighed to herself. She had had a crush on Karsh for as long as she could remember. It started as admiration, then slowly turned to love. Of course the only other person that knew about this was Mel. And if things didn't start going her way, that was how it was going to stay.

-----

For four months now Mel came to the manor and attached herself to Glenn's arm. Marcy began to suspect something was wrong with the knight. Whenever Mel shrieked his name, he grimaced in obvious pain. Every day more of Glenn's tolerance was lessened as Mel continued to act an extra body part. Marcy was used to all of Mel's quirks, Karsh and Zoah had nerves of steel, but Glenn was another story. He was usually calm and collected, but when he got angry he became a dangerous man that not even Zoah or Karsh would stand up against.

Marcy was shuffling her way to bed when she heard Glenn and Karsh talking. She slowed her pace but didn't stop. She could hear the young knight's voice clearly. From the very tone of his voice, she knew he was worried about something. Karsh sounded distant, as always. Whatever was wrong with Glenn, Marcy knew it was serious. Glenn only went to Karsh on serious matters. Marcy came to Karsh's doorway and stopped, tilting her ear to hear better. 

"I think I'm going insane, Karsh."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. Every day Mel trots harder on my nerves. I'm afraid that she'll soon drive me over the edge." Marcy strained her eyes to look in while keeping the rest of her body out of view. Her eyes adjusted to the dim light quickly, allowing her to make out the familiar figures of Karsh and Glenn. The knight had his face in his hands and looked on the verge of a nervous breakdown. If Mel had been there she would've run to him and thrown her arms around him.

"I've been countin' the days, buddy. I'm surprised you lasted _this_ long."

"I suppose this would not be such a big deal if she wasn't around me constantly. What should I do?" Glenn gazed at his surrogate brother helplessly. Marcy knew Karsh well enough to know exactly what he would say before he opened his mouth.

"Just tell her to leave you alone."

"I cannot do that!" said Glenn in horror. "A knight must be courteous to ladies." Karsh snorted rudely.

"Number one: Mel is _not_ a lady. Number two: that rule can be overlooked. I'm tellin' ya, just ask her to give you some space. That wouldn't be considered rude." Glenn bit his lower lip uneasily. 

"I suppose you're right. But what should I say? I'm not used to such things."

"Okay, repeat after me: leave."

"Leave," repeated Glenn uneasily.

"Me."

"Me."

"Alone."

"Alone." Marcy tried not to laugh.

"Now say it all together," Karsh ordered. Glenn smiled nervously.

"Leave me alone."

"Again."

"Leave me alone."

"With feeling, dammit!"

"Leave me alone!" Karsh slapped the young knight on the back. Marcy's shoulders shook with mirth. 

"Good! Now all you gotta do is say it to her next time you see her." Glenn's smile dropped. He looked pale.

"N-next time I see her?"

"Sure! Now, what are you going to say?"

"L-leave me alone." Karsh sighed, shrugging his shoulders in defeat.

"Good enough."

-----

Marcy was almost looking forward to Mel's arrival. She was sure that Glenn would choke; he just didn't have it in him to be impolite, even if it _was_ for a good reason. Glenn had his eyes closed and was taking deep breaths to calm his nerves. If he was to tell Mel to leave him alone, he had to keep his anger in check. Karsh and Zoah were nearby-- Glenn would have a skeptical audience to his performance.

"GLENN!" Glenn cringed at the sound of his name being shrieked by Mel. 

"Her shriek can be heard for miles," he said through gritted teeth. The very girl rushed onto the scene and wrapped her arms protectively around his left arm. Glenn's kind face twisted in annoyance.

"Mel, will you…?" 

"What's up, Glenn?" asked Mel, gazing up at him with eyes shining in admiration. He sighed and managed a smile.

"It is nothing." Marcy smiled to herself. _I knew he couldn't pull it off,_ she thought smugly. Karsh grudgingly handed a few Gil to Zoah. The two of them had apparently betted on Glenn.

"Okay!" Mel smiled. "Glenn, let's go for a boat ride!" She tugged on the knight's arm insistently. A fire blazed in his eyes. Marcy noticed this and grew worried. There was only so much a person could take before they snapped and, from the looks of it, Glenn was dangerously close to snapping.

"Yes, let's," he answered wearily. 

"Maybe you'd better not," Marcy frowned. 

"But I wanna go!" Mel whined. She pouted, which made her look kind of cute. Glenn's eye twitched, his head shaking subtly. Marcy's eyes widened in fear. She had seen Glenn this angry only once before, and the results weren't pretty. The other Devas became aware of the danger as well. 

"PERHAPS YOU WOULD LIKE TO PLAY WITH MARCY FOR A WHILE, MEL?" Zoah suggested. Mel only gripped Glenn's arm tighter.

"I wanna go on a boat ride with Glenn!"

"But all the boats are taken," Karsh told her. Mel thought about this for a while. Her eyes lit up.

"Ooh, I know!" she declared. "We'll just sit on the beach. It'll be so much fun!" She beamed up at Glenn, who was starting to shake all over. Her smile dropped. "What's the matter, Glenn?" The three Devas braced themselves for the coming blow. Glenn looked down at the young girl, his blazing eyes boring into her shining ones.

"Mel," he said calmly, "let go of my arm." She blinked in confusion.

"What for?"

"Because I can no longer feel it." His voice was cold and hard and didn't seem to belong to him at all.

"I don't think I understand," Mel frowned. 

"Then understand this: I've had it up to _here_ with you! Your voice is offensive to my ears and your very presence has become revolting! You cling onto me day after day like a leech! I'm _tired_ of it!" Marcy stared at Glenn in horror, but he wasn't through yet. "I'm tired of playing nice with you, Mel. My tolerance for you has finally run out. You are an annoyance to everyone that comes in contact with you! I realize you're fond of me but trust me when I say the feeling is far from mutual. Not only are you ten years my junior, but you also get on my nerves worse than anyone else I know. Now, remove yourself so that the blood can actually circulate through my arm." Mel meekly slipped her hands away from his arm. "Now get out of my sight."

The three Devas sat in a dumb stupor, mouths hanging open in shock. Mel slowly backed away from the enraged knight. Her own face held horror and sorrow. She turned and ran out, her feet pounding the dirt. Glenn breathed in and out deeply, his chest moving in sync with the breaths. The other three Devas continued to stare at him. For almost an hour, the only sound that could be heard was Glenn's breathing. The Devas barely moved in that hour; they barely did more than blink. The silence was maddening. Marcy wanted to scream, but she was too shocked to move.

"WELL," Zoah said at last, his booming voice mercilessly shattering the silence. Marcy cringed at the sudden noise. "IT HAD TO BE SAID, BUT I NEVER THOUGHT GLENN WOULD BE THE ONE TO DO IT." This statement was followed by another thick silence. Glenn sighed and put his hands behind his head.

"That felt _so_ good." Marcy finally found her voice. Her eyes now held the glow of anger in their blue orbs.

"You … jerk!" Glenn stared at her in surprise. "How could you do such a thing to her? What would Dario think?" Glenn didn't respond. "She's just a girl that wanted someone to love her. You crushed her and you don't even _care_! Yes she's young, but you didn't have to yell at her like that! All she ever wanted from you was your friendship! I don't care if she annoyed you. We all got annoyed with her, but that's no reason to say all those things!" Her eyes narrowed as she made her final point. "You are not worthy to be called a Deva." 

"Neither are you," replied Glenn darkly. That left Marcy speechless. Glenn shrugged absently, his usual calm back on his face. "As Zoah so lightly put it, it had to be said. I listened to what you said, Marcy, and I take it to heart. But I still do not regret a word I said to her. I would say it again in a moment, and perhaps even add something more." He smiled as a new thought struck him. "Perhaps I _will_ grow fond of her, although it's highly doubtful." His friends only gaped at him, once again struck dumb. A sob could be heard at the gate. Mel's tear-stained face poked out.

"I loved you!" she shrieked. She turned and ran away, her sobs echoing in the air. Marcy glanced over at Glenn, hoping he would feel sorry for what he said. Instead she saw the knight's face in a terrifying mix of anger and glee.

"I hope to never see you again!"

****

End of part one 


	2. Part Two

A/N: I apologize for OOCing Glenn in part one, but I was trying to be true to what my friend and I made up. But just remember we can all be jerks sometimes, and Glenn really _does_ have a bad temper. Well, anyway, enjoy part two!

Five years passed…

"Marcy, you damn idiot! You better watch what you're doing!" Karsh's voice, still with a twinge of a Scottish accent, once again interrupted a quiet day at Viper Manor. The object of his verbal onslaught, the Deva diva Marcy, merely glared at him. The two had been through many battles and they still couldn't stand each other. Or so it seemed to the casual observer. Secretly Marcy was in love with the leader of the Devas. She had now been in love with Karsh for ten years.

"I would if you weren't so clumsy!" They glared at each other, one with real hatred and the other faking it. They often had staring contests that lasted for hours. It was beginning to look like they would have another one.

"I'M BORED," Zoah bellowed. His voice distracted them, unceremoniously ending their latest staring contest. "I WANT TO DO SOMETHING!" Karsh glanced over at him irritably.

"Then I'll come over there and beat you up."

"GO AHEAD. I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU." Marcy sighed. Karsh was so easily provoked. He and the Bellowing One faced off for their own battle. Marcy decided to let them duke it out. She sat back with her hands behind her head and watched with an unreadable smile playing on her lips. It was almost as if time for them had stopped in a way. Karsh was still an arrogant man trying to deny his heritage _and_ trying to impress his best friend's girl, Zoah was a loud bundle of muscles with hardly any brainpower, and Marcy was the one that always had a smart-ass remark that would leave the other two speechless.

Karsh and Zoah had been friends almost as long as Karsh and Dario. From what Marcy heard, the three of them were bad little boys. The Scotsman (Karsh) and the Bellowing One (Zoah) still had their brawls, although they were mostly in play. Such a brawl commenced and the two Devas threw punches at each other, sometimes throwing in a kick to make things interesting. Karsh didn't bear the bulky muscles that Zoah did, but he made up for it in his fast reflexes. Zoah's brain obviously didn't receive much oxygen because of the iron mask he wore, because he was somewhat of an idiot. What he didn't have in strategies he compensated with sheer manpower. The two were quite a pair of weirdoes, that was for certain.

"Oh, what is this? A brawl has taken place and I haven't been invited? I feel insulted." Marcy glanced over her shoulder, surprised that she hadn't heard Glenn coming. The fourth Deva seemed weary. He sank down in the grass next to Marcy and watched the brawl with glazed eyes. Despite his cheerful words, he seemed forlorn about something. Marcy frowned; she was growing concerned about him. He was acting similar to when Dario died, but not quite the same. At least then she _knew _what was wrong with him. Now there was an invisible curtain between him and the rest of the world that nothing could tear away.

"Glenn, is there something bothering you?" she asked.

"Nothing serious," he replied absently. 

"You shouldn't hide your feelings," she advised. "Like I said before, we're all friends here. You can tell me stuff." He shrugged his shoulders.

"I realize that, but this is a personal matter." He said it in such a way that told Marcy the conversation was over. That was just the way Glenn was. But it still bothered her that he didn't open up to people more often. It wasn't healthy to bottle up emotions. Mel had learned that the hard way five years ago.

"Oh, I get it. It's a guy thing."

"You could say that," he nodded, smiling. He looked a lot better when he smiled. Karsh and Zoah finished their brawl for the moment and joined their fellow Devas. Marcy felt her heart leap as Karsh sat down next to her. She could smell him, sweaty from his workout with Zoah. She yearned to move his hair away from his face but she didn't dare touch him.

"Zoah, how in hell can you keep that helmet on all day?" demanded Karsh irritably. The taller man shrugged his big shoulders.

"IT'S HOT AS HELL, BUT I LIVE WITH IT."

"Why don't you take it off?" Marcy suggested. 

"OH, YOU DON'T WANT ME TO DO THAT. IT'LL BE NASTY." Marcy could already feel vomit in her throat. He was probably right. He smelled bad enough without taking off his helmet so his sweaty head could air out.

"You know," said Glenn thoughtfully, "I don't believe that some of our friends know what you truly look like, Zoah."

"Maybe it's better that way," Marcy said with a grin. 

"ARE YOU SAYING I'M UGLY?" Zoah roared. Marcy rolled her eyes. _He can sometimes be so clueless,_ she thought. "BECAUSE IF YOU ARE, IT'S NOT NICE!"

"Gee, thanks, Zoah! I didn't know that!" she snapped sarcastically. Karsh smirked; he could tell when a fight was about to break out. Luckily Glenn could as well. He held up his hand for silence.

"Before you two start a fist fight, might I suggest a drink of water or _something_ to cool you off? Both of your tempers are out of control." Marcy couldn't believe her ears. Who did Glenn think he was, bossing them around like that? He had the worst temper out of all of them!

"YOU SHOULD TALK!" Zoah retorted. "OR DID YOU FORGET HOW YOU BLEW UP AT MEL?" Glenn stared at him in surprise and couldn't seem to find his voice. That had been five years ago. Was that what Glenn was so preoccupied with? That didn't seem to make any sense. Marcy studied the second youngest of the Devas. _What is wrong with you, Glenn?_ she wondered. He wouldn't say, so she would have to find out for herself.

-----

__

Mel was absent from Viper Manor for two years after Glenn's explosion. If Marcy wanted to see Mel, she would have to either rent a boat or swim to Guldove. The latter was much cheaper, but it was a long way to swim. Mel spent a good deal of those two years staring out at sea in the direction of Viper Manor. Glenn had felt guilty about what he said to her once he had cooled down and made a trip to Guldove to apologize. That day Mel was on an errand for her mother. Glenn tried again and again Mel was missing. Thinking that she was avoiding him on purpose, Glenn left a note instead. Marcy didn't know what became of that note. 

"He was my first love," Mel often said to her. "My very first big crush, and look what he did to me!" Marcy could only pat her friend's shoulder and assure her everything was going to be okay. Marcy almost wished that Karsh would do the same to her; at least then she wouldn't feel ignored. But then she'd_ be going through this misery, so maybe not. Mel still had plenty of time to fall in love again._

After those two years of absence, Mel returned to Viper Manor. Marcy had no idea why, nor would Mel say. The latter made it a point to come and avoid Glenn at all costs. There was always a time when the two crossed paths, but it was usually for a brief moment. This assured Glenn that she had forgiven him at the very least. Mel was rambunctious as always but didn't scream at people any more. Marcy was very glad of that. 

Only a year ago Mel started dating Van. Marcy had always thought the two were a cute couple. Plus both their names were three letters long, so it wasn't that hard for either of them to write notes to each other. Marcy did_ make note that Mel clung onto Van's left arm. Whether it was subconsciously or voluntary, Marcy wasn't sure. Mel obviously had less time to spend with Marcy when she was with Van. Her visits to the manor became less frequent but when she _did_ come she didn't seem to want to leave. Van usually had to come and drag her away. And all the time Glenn was acting weird. _

-----

Lady Riddel was a mother figure for Marcy. Although the beautiful woman couldn't teach her much about fighting, she had another type of wisdom that Marcy found much more useful. The lady of Viper Manor had known Karsh and Glenn ever since they were all little children. She above anyone would know what was wrong with Glenn. And maybe, if Marcy was careful, she could find out about Karsh too.

"You wish to speak to me, Marcy?" Riddel asked, her voice as calm and melodious as ever. The same voice that could command Karsh, the same that called for Dario in the night. 

"Yeah, um… have you noticed that Glenn's been acting weird lately?" 

"Yes, I have noticed," Riddel nodded. "It is certainly a mystery. His behavior is similar to when…" The lady paused and Marcy knew why: she was about to refer to Dario, a name that still bore pain to the lovely woman's heart. Riddel regained her posture. "But it is different from that."

"You've known him a long time. Do you know what's up?" Riddel shook her head, her purple hair swishing from side to side.

"He has not spoken to me. He trusts Karsh with such personal information. Perhaps he knows what troubles Glenn." Marcy cursed mentally. Going to Karsh was something she really wasn't planning on doing. 

"Oh, Miss Riddel, I can't ask Karsh about that. He wouldn't give me a straight answer." _And he'd just end up cussing me out._ Riddel smiled gently.

"I shall speak to him, then. I would go to Glenn himself, but it is almost as if he has built an invisible wall around himself."

"You've noticed that too, huh?" Riddel nodded, her smile dropping. No matter what expression was on her face, she was still beautiful. A lady of Viper Manor, a lady that Karsh wanted to please. Lady Riddel wasn't a good fighter, but she was strong; she controlled Karsh's every move. And Marcy couldn't stand it.

-----

Even though Mel found happiness with Van, she still missed going to Viper Manor. There was something about the place that drew her to it, something she couldn't quite explain. It wasn't the presence of Marcy. One time Mel went to Viper Manor at the dead of night when everyone was asleep. The moon had looked beautiful that night. It wasn't Zoah and Karsh picking fights with each other, even though that part _was_ entertaining. It wasn't Lady Riddel's kindness and wisdom. Well, maybe it was a combination of all of them put together. She liked Viper Manor because of the people in it. Wait… she forgot about Glenn. No, she didn't forget. She could never _really_ forget him. But then, that was five years ago. It was a silly childish crush that she had given up.

"Mel, are you all right?" Van's gentle nudge brought her back to reality. Mel smiled at the young painter. He had grown handsome since they first met. _We are so alike,_ she thought. _He's so nice to me, and he actually likes having me around._

"I'm just fine! I was thinking of going to Viper Manor today!" He smiled, a wonderfully kind smile that made her feel wanted. But it wasn't like Glenn's smile at all. Glenn always looked so serious, almost depressed, and seemed untouchable. When he smiled, it was like a curtain being lifted to allow the rest of the world to enter. Mel hadn't seem Glenn's smile in a long time… maybe because she was avoiding him.

"I'll go with you," said Van. She blinked, again pulling herself out of her thoughts.

"What, to drag me out?" He laughed. Glenn rarely laughed but when he did it was a nice sound and it made everyone around him smile. 

"No, of course not. I would like to go and see what enchants you about the manor." He paused, his cheeks turning red. "Besides, I… I just want to go with you. That's all." Mel felt her own cheeks turning red. She slipped her hands around his left arm and nuzzled it gently with her head. Van's arm had hardly any muscle to it. She couldn't feel his warmth like she had with Glenn.

"That's probably the sweetest, most romantic thing I've ever heard said to me in my whole life." She glanced up and saw that Van was growing even redder. She kissed his burning cheek. "Let's go right now! It isn't that far from here."

"Right now?" he repeated.

"Yeah, right now." He smiled again.

"All right then. Let's get going." _I'm beginning to rub off on him, _Mel noted. The two walked hand in hand to Viper Manor from Van's home in Termina. It didn't seem that far away. Mel couldn't remember a time when she was so blissfully happy. Van treated her so well. No one ever treated her the way he did, not even Marcy. _This is the way love's supposed to be,_ she decided. With her floating in a dream, the walk didn't take very long at all. They soon came to the familiar gate that would open and swing in to allow them passage.

"I really missed this place," Mel sighed, squeezing Van's hand tightly. Already she could distinguish Zoah's unmistakable voice. Where there was Zoah, the other Devas wouldn't be far. That meant Glenn…

__

"You cling onto me day after day like a leech!"

"Your voice is offensive to my ears and your very presence has become revolting!"

"I've had it up to here_ with you!"_

"You are an annoyance to everyone that comes in contact with you!"

"I hope to never see you again!"

Those words echoed in Mel's mind. She felt a lump in her throat, a sob begging to come out. They were the most hurtful words anyone had ever said to her; they hurt even more because they came from the lips of her first crush, the one man she never expected to say things like that. She remembered finding a note on her table a few weeks after Glenn's outburst. The handwriting didn't belong to either Korcha, her mother, or Marcy. She had opened it out of curiosity. There was a single line written on the paper and she had read it three times before she believed it was really there:

"_Mel, I am deeply sorry for what I said to you._" 

The note wasn't signed, but Mel had known who it was from. Still, the words he said to her hurt. She forgave him but she hadn't forgotten. She hadn't forgotten how she had felt about him, either. But that was a childish crush. Van was her guy now. He actually cared about her, actually _wanted _to be around her. The gate swung open, emitting a long screech as it moved on its hinges.

"We're here," noted Van. 

"I know," said Mel. For the first time since she could remember, her feet refused to move. There would be no hiding from Glenn today. Mel tightened her grip on Van's hand. He returned the gesture. Karsh and Zoah weren't in the courtyard, but they were close enough to be heard. Glenn was sharpening his Einlanzers. Thankfully he hadn't noticed Mel or Van's presence yet. He was still very handsome, but Mel didn't feel her stomach churn like it used to.

"HEY! COME BACK HERE!" boomed Zoah. Marcy rushed into the courtyard, Zoah's mask cradled in her arms. Glenn looked up from his work, smiling in amusement. His smile grew wider when he noticed Mel and Van. 

"Hi, Mel," Marcy greeted, taking in huge gulps of air. "You'll have to … excuse me. I just took Zoah's mask." The now mask-less Deva entered. Mel took a good look at his face while she still had a chance. He noticed the unwanted guests and covered his face with his big hands.

"Marcy, give me my mask!" Marcy giggled, her eyes shining. 

"All right, you great big lump." She went over and shoved the helmet onto his head, then ran inside the manor.

"DAMMIT, MARCY!" Zoah ran after her, his cursing loud even for him.

"Well, ah, that was interesting," Van said after an awkward silence. Mel smiled and nestled up against him. Glenn abandoned his swords. Mel didn't understand why they needed to be sharpened anyway.

"What a wonderful surprise to see you here, Van. Mel usually visits the manor alone." He flashed that wonderful smile of his. It had been a while since Mel saw that smile. There was something oddly comforting in it. Van matched the smile but Mel could tell he wasn't very happy.

"I only wanted to see what drew her here all the time." He set his jaw. "Now that I'm here, I understand why she comes here all the time." Mel bit her lip. Van knew about her old crush on Glenn and she was afraid he would do something drastic. It was a romantic gesture, but not all that smart. Glenn didn't seem to notice the antipathy. 

"It is always a pleasure to see you, Mel, and any of your friends are welcome here." _That's not what you said before,_ Mel frowned. 

"Thank you. Maybe Mel and I will come here often," Van nodded. Mel wasn't sure if she was imagining things or not, but it seemed like that statement made Glenn uncomfortable. He kept his smile on but it didn't seem as genuine as before. If Mel still liked him, she would've given him a hug.

"Indeed! Well, that would be nice. It would add even _more_ excitement to our day." His eyes rested on Van's arm. Mel gripped it protectively. Glenn rubbed his left arm, maybe remembering how Mel used to cling onto _him_. Mel caught his eye and held it for a moment. Strangely, she felt happy now that he was looking at her. He awkwardly looked away. "I, ah, have to go. Good-bye." He went inside the manor at a fast stride.

"That was really weird," Mel frowned. 

-----

According to Riddel, Karsh knew as little as the others concerning Glenn. But Marcy was starting to piece things together on her own. She watched the knight for a week. Mel started visiting the manor every day like she used to. When Mel came Glenn seemed unnaturally high-spirited. When she left he was back to being depressed. After a week of this behavior, Marcy got Glenn's problem figured out. But what to do about it was another puzzle.

Marcy and Mel talked a lot about Van. That seemed like the only thing on Mel's mind. If Marcy brought up any other subject, it would somehow remind Mel of Van. Marcy was happy for her friend but she couldn't help but feel sorry for Glenn. What had happened to make him change his mind about Mel? Was it her absence from the manor? The only way she would find out was to ask him. Mel was no help, going on about Van even as Glenn came within hearing range. 

The Deva diva decided to confront Glenn when the Scotsman and the Bellowing One were away. Just such an occasion came up and Marcy took her chance. She casually walked by Glenn's room and entered without even knocking. Since she did that often, Glenn took no offense and greeted her cordially. 

"What brings you here, Marcy?" he asked.

"Oh, I just want to talk." Marcy took a seat and feigned unconcern. "Glenn, you and I are good friends. We've known each other for a long time. I can tell when something's bothering you. Now, I asked you to tell me before but you refused. I've been watching you and I think I've figured it out." He stared at her in disbelief.

"You have?"

"Oh, sure," she nodded, waving him off. "It wasn't too hard to figure out. I've just been wondering… what changed your mind about Mel?" Glenn's red face confirmed her theory. She beamed in triumph.

"Mel? Ah, well…." Glenn glanced around the room nervously. "You won't tell her, will you?" 

"If I was going to tell her, I would've done it already. Besides, she has Van. I don't think she really cares about you anymore." 

"Yes, I know," he muttered sadly. Marcy shook her head.

"What's up with you? Five years ago you couldn't stand her." He nodded in agreement.

"Yes, five years ago." 

"Start from the beginning," she advised. 

"All right… Five years ago, when I first met Mel, I thought of her as nothing more than a friend. She was a cute kid but she was a kid, after all. I was slightly surprised when she attached herself to me. I suppose I shouldn't have been; I was so polite to her, and so nice. For her to develop a fondness for me was inevitable. I never imagined in my most horrible nightmare that I would say what I did to her. Honestly, I think I lost my mind in that moment. During her absence I realized how wrong I was and I set about to make things right. 

"She continued not to show up even after I wrote the apology note. Of course she needed time to heal after that horrible verbal onslaught I subjected her to. But-- and this may be unbelievable to you-- I was beginning to miss her. Yes, I will admit it. The manor grew cold and emotionless without her rambunctious spirit. When she returned, I was so relieved to see her. But unfortunately she avoided me. Again you may not believe me, but I _wanted_ her to cling to me again. There was something oddly comforting in her that I hadn't noticed before.

"Then she started going with Van. Can you possibly imagine what torrent of emotions I went through when I heard? I realize I got what I deserved after treating her so badly. But it is almost as if she's mocking me. She even clings to him the same way she used to cling to me. God, I feel like screaming when I see them together!" Glenn took a deep breath. "Marcy, I cannot explain what's happened to me." He suddenly looked very tired. All through his speech Marcy listened with polite interest. She had been right, but that didn't stop her from being shocked as well. 

"Well… there's not that much to say, is there?" Glenn remained silent. Marcy tried something else. "Okay, so what are you going to do now?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"All I can do is watch and be happy for her."

-----

Watch and be happy for her. Glenn did exactly that. Marcy wished that Karsh had done that for Riddel and Dario instead of being jealous. Even after eight years the damn fool was still trying to get the lady to like him. At least Glenn was smart enough to figure out that Mel was happy with Van. Sometimes Karsh was just as stupid as Zoah. Even though Glenn kept his word, it didn't mean he had to like it. Marcy saw this and realized just how much Glenn cared for Mel. Now that she thought about it, his feelings for the girl were apparent even as far back as five years ago. _He_ might not have noticed it, but Marcy certainly did.

Other than that, life went on as normal in Viper Manor. Lady Riddel was as oblivious as ever of Karsh's affection towards her. Or maybe she _wasn't_, but she only used that knowledge when she had use for it. Zoah became increasingly strong and increasingly stupid. Marcy was beginning to wonder if that helmet of his cut off the circulation to his brain. Karsh was as stubborn as ever and yet Marcy still loved him. Even with all the change that had been going on, some things stayed as they had always been. And for that Marcy was grateful.

-----

The year was nearly over. Mel hadn't been over to the manor recently, which of course meant that Glenn was depressed. Marcy had perfected her flirtation skills and used them well on Karsh. She was so subtle about it that he wouldn't have noticed. He probably wouldn't have noticed anyway, but Marcy was still proud that she could flirt without being noticed. The Devas were busy decorating the manor for the celebration that was to come in the new year. Every chance she got, she tried to catch Karsh's eye and hold his gaze. A moment later she averted her eyes. She did that to him a lot. It gave her a strange gratification.

"Hey! Anybody here?" Marcy recognized the voice as Korcha's. He had grown a little but still wore his hair the same way.

"WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE, KORCHA?" Zoah asked. "YOU DON'T USUALLY DROP BY THE MANOR." The lanky young man rested his hands on his hips. It was a familiar gesture that everyone in his family seemed to have developed.

"I'm lookin' for my sister. Any of you seen her?"

"Not today," Marcy answered, a bit puzzled. "She hasn't come by the manor all day." Although Karsh and Zoah couldn't stand Mel, they both seemed concerned about her. Glenn obviously was concerned.

"Well, she ain't at home either," Korcha replied. "I asked Van but he says he hasn't seen her since they had this big fight." This sparked all of their interests.

"They had a fight?" Glenn spoke up.

"Yeah. Van wouldn't go into it. But anyway, this is where I thought she'd be. She ain't home, she ain't in Termina, and she ain't here. I ran out of places to look! Will ya help me out? Ma's goin' to be upset if I can't find Mel."

"Sure we will," Marcy answered. Korcha jerked his head down.

"Thanks. Come to Guldove the minute thatCHA find her." He ran off, leaving the Devas to ponder. Glenn was the first to move.

"I am unsure about the rest of you, but I'm going to find Mel." 

-----

The first place Glenn went to was his home in Termina. He was sure that Korcha wouldn't have thought to look there. It took no more than a quick glance to find that she hadn't gone there. He next tried Shadow Forest, Fossil Valley, the Hydra Marshes, and even Arni Village. Mel wasn't found in any of those places. On a hunch, he rented a boat and sailed to the Shaker brothers' home.

The island that was home to the Shaker brothers was small. In Serge's world, this was the island that had been home to Dario. Glenn wished that Dario was in his world as well. But he couldn't think of that now. He got out of the boat and walked the short distance to the door. Flowers were blooming in the grassy lawn, giving the island a more homely look. He knocked on the door. Solt Shaker opened the door. He looked strange without his Dragoon uniform on.

"Oh! Sir Glenn! How wonderfully wonderful to see you!" The former Dragoon saluted smartly. "Do what do we owe this delightfully delightful pleasure?" His brother Peppor appeared at his side, as pudgy as ever.

"S-sir Glenn! What shakes _you_ here, sir?"

"I am not here on pleasure, gentlemen," Glenn informed them. "I must ask you if a girl has come to your island." The brothers looked at each other.

"A shakin' girl?" Peppor repeated.

"A girl _did_ show up, sir, but she was so distressingly distressed that we promised not to tell anyone," Solt added. Peppor kicked him in the leg.

"You idiot! When are you going to learn to keep your shakin' mouth shut?"

"I'm so sorrily sorry, Peppor! I don't seem to know when to be quietly quiet, do I?" This comment won him another swift kick in the leg. Glenn rolled his eyes. He had forgotten how crazy the Shaker brothers were. 

"If you'll excuse me, gentlemen," he said loudly, pushing the bickering brothers out of his way. Their house was typical of two bachelors: messy. Glenn picked his way through the clutter and found a back door. He went through it and found himself back outside. A few clumps of grass could be seen along with the sandy beach. Waves gently tickled the shore. A lone figure sat in the way of the water; Glenn at once recognized the figure as Mel. He gently closed the door behind him and walked towards her. His shoes crunched the sand. Mel looked up at the sudden noise and smiled when she saw who it was.

"Oh, hi. I thought you were one of the Shaker brothers."

"Thank God I'm not," he replied, taking a seat next to her. The waves immediately welcomed him with a friendly touch. His clothes were dampened at once but thankfully he wasn't wearing his armor.

"How did you know I'd be here?" asked Mel, hugging her legs close to her body.

"Honestly, I didn't. I came here on a hunch." He shrugged. "It seems my hunch was correct." She grinned. Glenn noticed that her cheeks had tear streaks on them. "Mel, I'm very sorry."

"For what?" she frowned. "Van and I fighting?"

"Just … anything. Anything I said or did that hurt you. I'm sorry." She smiled and released her hold on her legs.

"Thanks. I appreciate it, and I forgive you. I guess I was pretty silly back then."

"We both made mistakes then. Mine were a bit more drastic than yours."

"Yeah, but at least _you_ learned," she sighed. "I didn't at all. I fell in love again and my heart was broken again. I guess I just…" She paused, tears forming in her eyes. "I guess I just won't ever have a guy that'll keep me around." Glenn didn't know whether to put his arm around her or not. He chose the former. She didn't react like he thought she would. She just allowed his arm to be around her as tears traveled down her face.

"You still have time to find the right person," he whispered.

"But the right person won't be who I want it to be," she protested.

"Who do you _want_ it to be?" he asked. She didn't answer. "Mel?" She shook her head. "That's all right. I shall stay here with you and take you home when you're ready." She whispered her thanks. Glenn knew he should be sorry for Van and Mel, but at the same time he couldn't help but feel happy. They spent about a minute sitting in silence.

"Glenn?" whispered Mel. He glanced over at her. "Thanks for coming. I'm glad it was you that found me." He smiled and was thrilled to see her smile as well.

"I'm glad I found you as well." He drew her closer… or maybe she scooted closer. He wasn't sure which. He was holding her and that was all that mattered. He felt her shoulders shaking and thought she was crying. A peek at her face showed she was laughing. "What's so funny?"

"I know this sounds weird, but I'm glad Van and I had a fight. I liked him a lot, but I just couldn't get you out of my head." She uplifted her eyes. "You're the guy I want, Glenn. But I guess I can't have you, can I?"

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because I'm too young." She smiled weakly. Glenn couldn't escape from that truth. She _was_ so much younger than he. But strangely, the age difference didn't seem that big a deal. Only ten years separated them. Was that really so wide a spread? He was holding her and she cared about him. That was all that mattered. "You said so yourself."

"I said a lot of things I wish I could take back." 

"Like what?" she prodded. He and Mel were face to face. He saw a teenage girl with tears in her eyes. Her light red hair was tied up in a single ponytail, not pigtails like when she was a little girl. Her eyes were green as the sea and held the youthful joy he loved so much about her. He never thought of her as pretty, but as he looked at her he noticed that she was beautiful. He wondered what he looked like in her eyes.

"Like that I would never care about you."

"Oh," she managed. Another tear escaped her eyes. "That's not very funny." Without even thinking he drew her face towards his and kissed her lips. Joy was far too simple a word to describe what he felt at that moment. He reluctantly set her free and smiled sheepishly. Her eyes were dancing. "Oh, wow. You weren't kidding, were you?"

"I will never lie to you again. That is a promise."

"When'd you ever lie to me?"

"When I was angry with you."

"Oh." She smiled. Glenn wanted to stay with her at this place forever, but he knew he couldn't. He shook her gently.

"Ready to go?"

"I guess so." He helped her to her feet and the two of them walked back to the boat. Glenn had his hands around her left arm.

-----

Marcy had never one to be patient. Glenn's absence bugged her. Had he found Mel yet? Did he even know where to look? Pacing back and forth was something she wasn't accustomed to doing when she was waiting for something, but she found herself doing it just the same. Zoah was absently shining his spiked shoulder pads and Karsh pretended to be busy with testing the sharpness of his axe. Marcy knew that they were just as worried about Mel as she was. A minute crept by at a painfully slow rate, then another minute followed. Aggravation began stirring in Marcy. El Nido Archipelago wasn't that big. How long did it take to find one girl?

"If something doesn't happen soon, I'm going to scream!" Marcy declared. Their attention drew to the front gate, which was creaking open. Glenn and Mel entered, both of them with smiles. Mel and Marcy locked eyes. The girls ran towards each other and hugged. Karsh and Zoah were hiding their relief at Mel's return. The girls broke away and Marcy saw Karsh was trying desperately to hide a smile.

"GOOD TO SEE YOU, MEL. MARCY WAS WORRIED," Zoah boomed.

"You were worried too!" Marcy snapped. The Bellowing One chuckled. Marcy rolled her eyes and turned to Mel. "Where were you, anyway?"

"I went to the Shaker brothers' house," she answered. Marcy's keen eyes saw how closely Mel was standing to Glenn. Mel's smile answered the unasked question. "I'm glad that Glenn found me, though. The current would've been too strong for me to swim home." She glanced up at him, her eyes full of love and admiration. To the surprise of the other Devas, Glenn gave her a gentle kiss. 

"I knew it!" Karsh declared after a split-second of shock. The pair broke away from their embrace, blushing in embarrassment. "I knew you liked her! That's why you've been acting all weird!"

"OH! NOW I GET IT!" Zoah nodded. Glenn smiled sheepishly.

"I am not very good at hiding things, am I?" Mel smiled up at him.

"Oh, that's all right. Neither am I." She kissed the scar on his cheek lovingly. Marcy smiled at her friend's happiness, but she couldn't help but feel sad. _I _am_ happy for her, _she thought_, but I'm still lonely. I wish _my_ guy would like me._ She turned her gaze wistfully towards Karsh. He stood in his usual pose, arms crossed over his chest, with a smile on his handsome face. Marcy felt like bursting into tears. Mel was lucky; the guy she fell in love with was only ten years older than her. Marcy had to go and fall for a guy that was _seventeen_ years her senior.

"Unrequited love really hurts," she whispered softly.

****

End of part two 


	3. Part Three

****

From youth into adulthood

__

Two boys sat on the roof of Viper Manor, their little legs sticking out into the air. They had once again escaped from bed and were staying up late to spite their parents. Both of the boys held a seriousness in their faces that didn't suit their young years. If either of them smiled they would look like children again. It was hard to distinguish which of the boys was older just by looking at them. They acted as brothers, but they weren't related. One of the boys had blonde hair that was currently in a mess. The other's was light purple.

"There are a lot of stars up there," the blonde boy observed. His companion lifted his head up.

"Aye, Ah guess so," he replied, a Scottish accent in his boyish voice.

"You and I are friends, right, Karsh?" Karsh glanced at his friend Dario in surprise.

"Well, o'course we are." Dario smiled. Karsh always thought that his friend had a great smile. He and his younger brother Glenn were great at smiling. Karsh couldn't seem to smile as well as they could. Lady Riddel had a better smile than anyone in the world, though.

"That means we can tell each other anything," Dario continued. He kicked his feet back and forth.

"Sure we can. Ah trust ye with all mah_ secrets, and ye can surely trust me with yirs." Dario sighed in relief._

"All right, then. But you can't tell anyone else." Karsh held up his hand.

"Ah swear."

"Well, see, the thing is…" Dario paused, his cheeks turning red. "I really like Miss Riddel!" Those words struck Karsh harder than any blow he had ever received. He had secretly liked Lady Riddel for as long as he knew her, and now his best friend was saying that he_ liked her!_

"Ah … dinnae know that," he managed weakly.

"Do you think she likes me?" Dario asked eagerly. Karsh couldn't think of anything. His insides felt numb. He knew that if he didn't answer Dario would be worried, so he thought of a reply.

"Aye. She went through all that trouble to get ye a bellflower, knowin' how yer da liked it an' all. So o'course_ she likes ye." Dario glanced at his hands, frowning in unease. _Ah cannae tell him how Ah feel about Lady Riddel,_ Karsh thought sadly. _It'll just make thin's hard.

__

"But she got a bellflower for you and Glenn."

"Aye, 'tis so. I think she just did that so we wouldnae think she likes ye," Karsh assured him. And that was probably the truth. Dario grinned broadly and thanked his friend for cheering him up. He got to his feet, stifling a yawn.

"Don't forget that you promised not to tell," he ordered, eyeing his friend significantly.

"Dinnae worry. Ah won't tell a soul," Karsh promised. He meant to keep his word. He wouldn't tell anyone Dario's secret… or his own.

-----

__

Years later Karsh would regret his decision. Dario had come up to him saying there was something important they had to discuss. The Deva looked nervous and couldn't seem to stop playing with his hands. Karsh went to Dario's home in Termina, his head buzzing with one question: what the hell did Dario want? Karsh was always grateful that his best friend was so close by his home. That way, the two could see each other more often.

Karsh spotted a bellflower growing in the lawn. They didn't usually grow in Termina. He knew he should leave it alone, but he couldn't help but pick it. It reminded him of the flower Lady Riddel had given him years ago. That was the same day Dario told him about his feelings for her. That was long ago and yet Karsh could remember every detail of that day: little Glenn was disappointed the flower wasn't food… Dario was concerned that Riddel had gone off alone… Karsh's hand was touched by Lady Riddel as she handed him the bellflower…

"Karsh!" Karsh turned, the bellflower still clutched in his hand. Before him stood Sir Dario and Lady Riddel. Dario always wore a smile when he was with Riddel. Today his smile was brighter than ever. 

"What's the big deal?" Karsh demanded. His Scottish accent was almost completely gone from his voice. "What's all the secrecy about?" Dario never could get things out in the open. He grinned sheepishly.

"Well, ah… Lady Riddel and I…"

"Are pledged to be married," Riddel finished for him. Karsh's insides felt like they had been crushed into nothing. He felt like cursing, screaming, crying… Instead, he shrugged his shoulders.

"Is that all? You could've told me that, Dario." Dario turned red. "So when's the happy day?"

"We wanted to wait until after the expedition to the Isle," Riddel explained. 

"So we have your approval?" Dario asked hopefully.

"Of course! I said I'd be your best man, and that's what I'll do." The knight looked relieved beyond words. Like I really would've said no to him,_ Karsh thought. The happy couple left to tell General Viper the good news. Karsh glanced at the bellflower he still held and threw it away in disgust. He had known all along that Riddel would fall for Dario. Yet he still fooled himself into thinking she could learn to love him._

"I'm such a fool," he growled bitterly. "I'm such a damned fool."

Thirteen years later, he was still a fool. He was a fool in love with a beautiful lady who had a beautiful smile. Things had changed for the people around him, but he stayed the same through all those years. He was still as stubborn and foolish as ever. Maybe even more so. He grew more miserable as the years stacked themselves upon him. He had been so happy when Dario was still around. So happy, and yet so depressed because he couldn't help but love Lady Riddel. Dario had been dead for thirteen years now. 

"Dario, I wish we could switch roles, my friend," he whispered. "Life is hell." A quick slash, drops of blood trickling out from a wound, and yet his depression stayed. He watched the blood escape from his left arm. _Oh, well,_ he thought. _I don't really want to die. I just want the pain to go away._ "Life is hell," he repeated wearily, "but I keep my promises."

__

Years ago Karsh nearly ended his life. It was soon after Dario's own death. Karsh knew it had to be done to protect others, but he still felt guilty about it. Especially how he watched Dario fall with a strange sense of satisfaction. He had killed his best friend and he was smiling_. But that didn't last very long. All too soon he had to tell Lady Riddel and Glenn the bad news. The devastation of Dario's death finally hit him as he saw Glenn break down into tears. Glenn was like a surrogate brother to Karsh and seeing the young man cry broke his heart._

He never thought about killing himself before, although he had often made himself bleed in the past. He stood on the bridge in Termina, so close to Dario and Glenn's home. The moonlight danced on the river. All the childhood memories were flooding back to him, all the times he and Dario played tricks on the grownups. They had made such big plans. Their kids were going to be best friends and were going to be Devas just like their fathers. That was all gone now. Dario was dead, and Lady Riddel would never love Karsh. He swung his feet over the railing and could feel them starting to shake. He didn't know how to swim; besides that, he was hydrophobic.

"Karsh?" His back stiffened. He knew that melodious voice so well. He swung himself around and nodded to Lady Riddel. Beautiful as always, the moonlight accented her bright eyes and pale skin. "What is it you are doing?" They had known each other for many years. It wouldn't be an easy task to lie to her.

"Just watching the river, that's all." Her eyes bore into his, begging for him to tell the truth.

"You are lying to me. You have never lied to me in the past. Why do you start now?" He couldn't bear to look at her any longer. He turned away and fixed his eyes on the gentle motion of the river. He shuttered in fear; did he actually have the nerve to jump into that? He felt her touch his left arm. What he wouldn't give to cover her hand with his. "I miss him as well but I will not do something so rash as to take my own life." He stared at her in surprise.

"How did you…?" She smiled knowingly.

"I know you too well, Karsh O'Reiley." Finally he could gaze into her beautiful eyes, but this wasn't the time to do so. "You must promise me something. You must promise never to die that way. I have already lost Dario. Please do not add to my grief." Her eyes brimmed with tears and she wept on his arm. 

"I give you my word that I will not leave this world of my own free will," he vowed. He had never broken a promise before, and he wasn't about to start now.

-----

Ignorance might be bliss to some, but it pissed Marcy off. Mel finally getting the guy of her dreams made Marcy all the more determined to get Karsh. The only problem was his whole world revolved around Riddel. Sometimes Marcy wished that Dario were in both worlds. What would Dario say if he found out Karsh was trying to move in on his girl? Marcy had been only six when Dario died but she felt like she knew the knight fairly well. _If his temper's anywhere near Glenn's, Karsh would be in trouble!_ she thought.

"Marcy, is there something troubling you?" Lady Riddel's soft voice brought Marcy out of her musings. The diva of the Devas and the lady of Viper Manor had gone on a pleasure cruise of the archipelago but Marcy couldn't help but investigate when they stumbled upon an unexplored island. The island was fairly small and reminded Marcy of the Shaker brothers' home. Only this place had more flora and hardly any sand.

"Just thinking," the diva answered. The lady smiled and was kind enough not to probe further.

"This island is very curious," Riddel noted. "Do you suppose anyone is here?"

"Doesn't hurt to try." Marcy cupped her hands around her mouth. "Hey! Hello? Is there anyone here?" she shouted. The two women waited a moment for a response. Riddel had far more patience than Marcy did. The younger lady sighed in defeat, shaking dust off her Deva uniform. The uniform she wore now was a pair of pants and a white mantle, very different from the dress she wore when she was nine; that had been ten years ago. Ten years since she met Serge and all the others.

Her ears picked up movement in the underbrush. She moved in front of Riddel and put her fists up. A man burst into view, tearing plants up by their roots in his recklessness. His blonde hair was unkempt and his clothes were ripped and in tatters. Marcy knew she had never seen the man before, but there was something very familiar in his smile. The man stood before the two women, taking huge gulps of air while that strangely familiar smile rested on his face.

"I cannot believe my luck!" he said at last. His voice sounded familiar as well. "Of all the people to come here, _you two_ show up! It must be fate."

"FATE is dead," snapped Marcy coldly. "Tell me: who are you?" The man's smile dropped.

"You do not recognize me?"

"I've never seen you before." The man glanced down at his tattered clothes.

"I know I have aged and am not wearing my normal clothes, but surely you know me!" His gaze rested on Riddel. "I am Dario." Marcy's fists tightened. Riddel stared at the man in horror.

"How dare you!" she cried. "How do you know that name?"

"But I truly am Dario!" the man insisted.

"You say that again and I'll slug you!" Marcy growled. The man appeared slightly bewildered.

"How long have I been gone? Have I changed so much that not even my lady Riddel recognizes me?" He turned to Marcy. "Marcella, your mother is a mermaid by the name of Zelbess. You were only six when I left you. You have grown much since then." He turned back to Riddel. "My dear lady Riddel, have you forgotten me? We have spent many years together, and were pledged to be married. You could not have forgotten." Tears formed in the lady's eyes.

"I don't know how you know all that stuff, but it's not funny!" Marcy shouted, her voice quivering in rage. _It can't be Dario!_ she thought. _But then, who else would know my mother's name?_

"Let me think here," the man who claimed to be Dario said to himself. "What is something that only I would know?" He stood pondering for a minute or so. His face again held a smile. "I have it! To prove to the both of you that I am indeed the Dragoon knight Dario: when Karsh and I were boys, we often threw rocks at General Viper's window. If we were caught, we would run like mad!" Marcy couldn't help but burst out into laughter. "Is that proof enough? I have thousands of stories just like it if not."

"I believe you, Dario," Marcy assured him. Lady Riddel's face was pale. She was smiling, but she looked like she was going to faint.

"Lady Riddel?" Dario prodded gently. Her mouth opened slowly.

"I cannot… believe you are alive," she whispered. She fainted, he barely able to catch her before she collapsed. He carried her in his arms as if she were a child.

"Marcy, where is the boat?"

"Oh, right this way," she said absently. She led him to the boat and helped him situate the unconscious Riddel. Dario pushed off and they were on their way. They were able to revive Riddel with a little splash of water. The first thing she did was throw her arms around Dario and kiss him.

"You are back!" she exclaimed. "You are alive in this world! How is this possible? Why have you been on this island all of these years?" Dario smiled; Marcy now knew why that smile was so familiar, because Glenn had the same smile.

"I honestly have no idea how I got here. I believe mermaids may have carried me here. As for not coming back… believe me, I have made several attempts at getting back to the manor. The trouble was that I could not construct a sea-worthy boat, and I certainly could not _swim _the whole way. It was a stroke of luck if nothing else that you two came here."

"I am simply glad that you are alive," Riddel sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. Marcy grinned wickedly to herself. _What will Karsh think of this, I wonder?_ she thought. With Dario alive again, Karsh would have to stop his pursuit of Riddel. "I am curious to how you survived. What happened?" Dario grimaced.

"Well, I…"

"We already know that Karsh did it," Marcy told him. Dario stared at her in surprise. "Yeah, he told us all about it." Dario sighed and hung his head.

"That was one of my darkest moments. I am ashamed that the Masamune was able to corrupt me. Thankfully Karsh was there to stop me. He didn't leave me unharmed, of course." Dario pulled up his shirt and displayed a cut on his abdomen. "His attack was not meant to kill. Karsh is too great a fighter to mess up."

"_Speak_ing of Karsh!" Marcy sang, grinning in an effort to lighten the mood. "There's been a lot going on since you left. Lady Riddel and I will try to fill you in as much as we can." 

"I have been worrying about the state of the manor endlessly," said the knight. "Tell me everything that has been going on." Marcy and Riddel gladly obliged, each of them trying to fit in as much as they could in a single sentence. Dario sat politely listening, that kind smile on his lips.

-----

Mel hummed softly to herself, her whole body feeling warm and safe. Being with Van was nice for a while, but this is where she belonged. She had always known it even though she had often tried to convince herself otherwise. This is where she truly belonged. She felt lips caress her cheek. She smiled but didn't squirm like she would have ten, even five years ago. She had grown up so much that sometimes her own brother couldn't recognize her. 

"What else are you wondering about me?" the man holding her asked. She could feel the vibration his voice made, just barely. She turned and glanced at his face. She kissed the scar on his cheek.

"Where did you get this scar?" His handsome face broke into a smile.

"That is a long story."

"Every story is long," said Karsh dismissively. "Right, Glenn?" Glenn merely continued smiling. Mel loved his smile, and everything else about him as well. They were ten years apart in age but were so _right_ together that no one thought anything of it.

"Every story is long," Glenn agreed, "and this one is no exception."

"Tell it to me," Mel insisted, her eyes staring into his. He suddenly drew her towards him and kissed her lips. He always seemed to know exactly when to kiss her, and every time he did it was romantic. They pulled away but were close enough that their noses were touching. If Mel had been five years younger, she would have been giggling. As it was, she merely smiled.

"I love you," he whispered; he meant for only her to hear. Her heart leapt for joy. He had said it before, but he treated it like it was the first.

"I love you too," she replied, putting as much love into the confession as he had.

"SOMEONE IS COMING!" Zoah announced, breaking up the tender moment. Mel turned around to see who it was. Her friend Marcy came into view, followed by the lady Riddel. Riddel was walking with a strange man; the two of them were holding hands. Glenn drew in a sharp breath, holding Mel close to him. By his reaction and the way Riddel was smiling, Mel could figure out who it was. Karsh stood up, his mouth gaping open. Zoah was apparently struck dumb as well.

"We're back!" Marcy grinned. "Look who we found!" The man with her released his hold of Riddel's hand and greeted all with a bow.

"I have returned, my friends."

"Dario?" Karsh awed, speaking the man's name timidly. The lost Deva smiled. Mel was amazed at how similar his smile was to Glenn's.

"You recognized me faster than even Lady Riddel." Riddel smiled in embarrassment. They continued to stare at him. Dario's smile widened. "Well, are you all going to stare at me or are you going to greet me?" Karsh ran over to him and nearly pushed him over in a hug. Mel released herself from Glenn and guided the dazed knight to his brother. Zoah was the last of the Devas to come, his steps slow and unsure.

"You're back! You're back!" Karsh was saying. Laughter emanated from the Deva. "You're really here! You've come back from the dead!"

"I was never dead, Karsh," Dario told him, patting the excited Deva in a friendly hug. He smiled brightly as his brother was brought to him. "Glenn! My dear brother…" The two knights smiled at each other; Mel was smiling with them. Glenn enveloped his brother in a hug, a few tears escaping his eyes. Soon the two of them were being crushed by Zoah. Then everyone started hugging and laughing and Mel hardly knew what was going on. Conversation floated around. For once Zoah's bellow didn't dominate the others.

"… and remember when we…"

"… just about the time that Lady Riddel…"

"… AND I NEVER FORGOT THE TIME…" Mel finally was reunited with Glenn. He brought her before his brother and Mel could think of only one time when she saw Glenn happier: when he kissed her for the very first time.

"Dario, may I have the pleasure of introducing you to Melanie Duchauser?" Dario smiled and kissed her hand like a gentleman should. She curtseyed for him.

"Certainly. But I see that the pleasure is all mine. Who is this charming lady?" Glenn swallowed nervously. Mel wondered how he was going to answer.

"She is… the love of my life." Mel's face turned bright red. Dario's eyes widened.

"Indeed! I see _many_ things have changed since I have left!" He chuckled at his own joke. His cheerful eyes observed Mel carefully. "She seems young." Mel's heart sank; she knew he was going to notice that eventually.

"I'm only twenty," she confessed. Dario coughed, as if he had chocked on air.

"_Twenty_?" he croaked. "That _is_ young." Glenn put his arm around Mel's waist and drew her close to him.

"Age is not a factor to me. I love Mel and that is all that matters." Mel counted herself lucky to have a sweet guy like Glenn. Marcy was watching them with an obviously forced smile. Mel felt so bad for her friend, but there was nothing she could do. Karsh didn't look completely happy either, but it was for an entirely different reason.

-----

He never felt so happy. He had never felt so alone. He wanted to laugh, to shout for joy, to weep, to curse, to die..… All the while her eyes were watching him. She had been watching him for as long as he could remember, ever since she was a small child. He would rather Lady Riddel look at him than this girl. Yet there she was, watching him as always. Sometimes she smiled at him. When she thought he wasn't looking. He knew, though. Oh, yes, he knew that she liked him. She was good at hiding it but still he could tell. _No. Don't you understand? I can't love you._

Things would be just as they were thirteen years ago. It was as if time was picking up where it had left off all those years ago. Dario and Riddel would get married and Karsh would be the best man, just as he promised. Marcy was too old to be the flower girl; maybe she would be a maid of honor. Glenn and Mel would be there as well, perhaps planning a wedding of their own. Things would be similar to thirteen years ago, with some noticeable differences. He would be miserably happy, watching his two friends have a family together..… Marcy continued to watch him; those eyes that always held love for him were watching him again. _Leave me alone. I can't love you._

Pain, sorrow, depression, happiness, joy, love, envy, loneliness… If there was a way he could get rid of it all, he would. All of his conflicting emotions threatened to crush him with their unbearable weight. If FATE was dead and the Dragon Gods were dead, who was left to blame for this? It was too much. He wanted to break his promise so badly… so very, _very_ badly. And her eyes continued to watch. She was beautiful, but his heart ached for Riddel. _I can't love you. I can't. So please stop staring at me like that. Please leave me alone._ Hot tears stung his face. He had never broken a promise before. The pain was too much. He couldn't handle it any longer…

-----

Dario and Zoah knew they couldn't protect Karsh from himself for long. On several occasions over the weeks that followed Dario's return, the two had rescued him just in time. They finally resorted to taking his axe away and forbade him to touch any sharp objects without one of them present. Dario knew that much of this was his doing and he tried all he could think of to help his friend out. Zoah did as much as he could, but Dario felt it was _his_ duty to help Karsh. After all, Karsh was his best friend.

Dario hadn't been on the roof of the manor since he was a child, but he found himself there three weeks after he returned to it. He spotted Karsh's unmistakable form and walked towards it. This place had been their secret spot when they were kids. Many plans for mischief had been formed here, and this was the place Dario had told Karsh about his feelings for Lady Riddel. Strange how being in a place reminded one of things. Even if one hadn't thought of those things in years. Dario took a seat next to his friend.

"There are a lot of stars up there," he noted. Karsh glanced up at the night sky.

"Yeah, I guess so," he grunted. Dario smiled, remembering the last time they had started a conversation this way.

"Karsh, we have been friends for far too long for you to hide things from me. Is it my presence that has caused this depression in you?" 

"Now why the hell do you think that?"

"Because it's the truth… right?" Karsh didn't answer right away. "I thought as much. If there is anything I can do, please tell me."

"There's nothing you can do for me. Just leave me alone, okay?" Dario sighed in exasperation. He just _knew_ Karsh was going to say that.

"I will do no such thing. I will always be here to help you, and so will all the other Devas. Surely you know this?" Karsh shrugged his shoulders. "Just remember that no matter how bad things get, we will be here." Karsh didn't say anything, but Dario knew he was grateful. _I just hope he can remember that._ "I see you wish to be alone. I shall depart for now. Please think on what I have said." Dario quietly left Karsh to his thoughts.

-----

He had to admit that Dario was right. Karsh wasn't the happiest guy in the world, but he _did_ have friends that cared about him. That counted for _something_. Things didn't seem so bad when he was sparring with Marcy. He liked the diva of the Devas… sort of. He could never love her as he loved Riddel, but there was still a part of him that felt at peace with her. So he could stand the loneliness he had eating away at him. His heart ached for Riddel and yet he was happy to be with Marcy. He couldn't quite explain it.

The two sparred often, and Karsh always seemed to win. Was it because Marcy let him? Anyway, he liked to win. It made him forget how depressed he was. He never used his axe when sparring with Marcy. The two duked it out with their fists until one of them gave up. Today Marcy was unusually aggressive. Karsh matched her blow for blow. Minutes dragged on and still Marcy didn't seem to tire. Karsh was getting along in years. He hadn't realized it before, but he wasn't as young as he used to be. He found that it was getting harder for him to breathe.

"Hold on!" he coughed. He took deep, raspy breaths. "Damn. I'm starting to get too old for this." She gently touched his arm, concern etched on her face. 

"Take it easy, old man," she joked. But he didn't think it was funny.

"You think I'm an old man?"

"I was just kidding, Karsh. You gotta learn to chill out." He could breathe normally again. The inability to breathe was frightening, more frightening than anything he ever experienced. Except maybe one time long ago when Marcy was hurt badly. He was afraid she was going to die. Thankfully she was healed. That had scared Karsh. The possibility of losing Marcy scared him.

"It's not a very good joke," he said. She just smiled at him. 

"I hate you, Karsh. You're such a wuss." Karsh's first reaction was to hit her. That wasn't what he ended up doing. He turned the young diva to face him and kissed her. For the first time in what seemed like ages, all of his conflicting emotions stopped tormenting him. He didn't know why he had done it. It just happened all of a sudden. He released her and the two just stared at each other.

"What the hell was that all about?" Marcy asked.

"I haven't the slightest idea," he answered with a smirk. She wasn't as flustered about his sudden burst of affection as he expected her to be. She had been in love with him for years. Why wasn't she more giddy? She just smiled and started to walk away. Loneliness loomed threateningly over him. He didn't want to be alone, not after that blissful freedom. He grabbed her by the wrist. "Where do you think _you're_ going?" he demanded. Her eyes were dancing.

"Nowhere." He put his arms around her and kissed her again. This time she returned the gesture. Before he even knew what was happening he had her on the ground. She was so very young and beautiful. _Forgive me,_ he thought. _I still can't love you. But maybe if you love me, the pain won't be so bad._

-----

A young woman of nineteen smiled back at Marcy. She wasn't usually fond of mirrors; today she made an exception. She had grown a lot, and not just physically. She was much more mature than she had been ten years ago. Her cornsilk hair had been allowed to grow out. She had braided it to keep it out of her eyes when she fought. The smile was on her face because Karsh finally returned the affection she always had for him. She didn't know why he decided to like her all of a sudden, but she was glad of it.

It all happened so fast that Marcy wasn't sure it really happened. First she was kissed by him, which was shocking enough. Then he laid her down and made love to her. It wasn't rape, because she _wanted_ him. But more shocking than either of those was how he wept in her arms. She had seen him cry before, but she had never seen him _weep_. The poor man had so much anguish and pain. Marcy felt pity and love for him all at the same time. She would give anything she could to him, anything in the world. He called her Marcella then. She couldn't remember the last time he called her that, if ever.

__

Does he love me? she asked herself. That egged at her. He seemed passionate enough, and at the time she really didn't care. But now that she was alone, she wondered. She wondered if he loved her. If she was being honest with herself, she knew that there was a part of him that would always care for Lady Riddel. That was just the way he was. But did he love _her_, Marcy? He needed her and maybe that was all that really mattered. She watched as tears traveled down her face. _I want him to love me so much because I love him so much,_ she thought. _But I'm not even sure he can…_ He whispered her name and not Lady Riddel's. Maybe he loved her. Maybe…

-----

Dario and Riddel finally had their wedding day. Perhaps the strangest gathering of people ever known was present to celebrate the occasion. Marcy's father Fargo came and agreed to be civil around everyone, especially General Viper. Other familiar faces included Karsh's mother and father, old man Radius, the Shaker brothers, Mel, Luccia, Norris, Orlha, their four kids, Orcha, Grobyc, and NeoFio, who played a literal flower girl. Karsh kept his promise to be best man and Glenn also stood by his brother's side. Marcy was a maid of honor, and ironically so was Mel. Of course the most radiant woman there was the bride.

Lady Riddel's beauty seemed to emanate from her bright smile. A white veil made her pale face look paler. Her wedding dress was white as snow with bellflowers on the trim. She held a bunch of bellflowers in her hands as she was led towards the alter. Her father looked older beyond his years. His wrinkles seemed to increase as he and his daughter drew closer to the altar. The groom grinned broadly as he and his future bride met, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Marcy had never seen him wear anything but his Deva uniform. To see him in black was strange and almost sacrilegious. 

"Oh, dis is so romantic!" Luccia cried as Riddel glided towards her future husband. Marcy grinned in amusement. Poor Grobyc didn't look like he was having a good time at all.

"Grobyc-has-no-idea-how-he-got-dragged-here." He was promptly shushed by Luccia. General Viper gave Riddel over to Dario reluctantly. Never did two people look happier to be together; and these two had been waiting a _long time_ to be together. Radius played minister. He smiled over the crowds.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…"

"FINALLY!" Zoah added. The wedding guests chuckled. Radius cleared his throat and continued on. 

"To witness the union of these two wonderful people. We all are familiar with Sir Dario and Lady Riddel and the love they have kept alive through many trials of life. The two of you will be joined in the bonds of holy matrimony. If I understand correctly, the bride and groom have prepared their own vows. Sir Dario, you start first." Dario looked ready to faint. It was amazing how a warrior that could stand against a thousand bloodthirsty fighters couldn't even get through his own wedding.

"My lady Riddel," Dario began, his voice shaking, "the dear love of my life. I love you more than anything else in this world. I could take thousands of years describing how deeply and wholly I love you, but I am sure our friends haven't the patience for that." Marcy grinned in amusement; the other wedding guests chuckled. "I will be as loyal to you as I always have been." He smiled and kissed her hand. Riddel gazed at him through her veil, her lips also in a smile.

"Dario, I have waited for you for so long. I have longed to feel your arms around me, to hear you speak, to see your face. Now that we are finally having our wedding day, I hardly know how to react. All I can do is stare into your eyes and trust that you will catch me if I faint." More chuckles followed this statement. They slipped the rings onto each other's fingers. Luccia was bawling on Grobyc's shoulder; the cyborg looked embarrassed for the both of them.

"If there is anyone here that objects to this marriage," Radius proceeded, "speak now or forever hold your peace." There was the expected silence. Then…

"I object!" Karsh cried. Marcy glared at him dangerously. He noticed this and smiled at her. He took Riddel's hand and placed it in Dario's. "The two of you can't be married until I say so. And I say: Dario, you'd better kiss your bride!" Dario smiled and did as his friend asked. His brother suddenly took Mel into his arms and kissed her. Marcy found Karsh and locked lips with him. Norris took Orlha in his arms and gently pressed his lips to hers. Grobyc grabbed Norris' gun and shot a bullet into the air. All of the couples stared at him irritably.

"Only-bride-and-groom-should-kiss." The other three couples smiled awkwardly. They had been given such signs of affection before, but Mel and Orlha still looked flustered. Everything was so exciting and so wonderful. Marcy saw that Karsh wasn't excited. He patted Dario on the back and left the company. Marcy wanted to follow but dancing started and she was caught by a tipsy Zappa before she could react.

-----

Marcy stayed up late, thoughts of Karsh giving her insomnia. She was so worried about him. Sometimes she thought that she was the only one that cared about him. She knew that wasn't true, but she still felt that way. Her door was always unlocked because she was safe in the manor. She was the diva of the Devas. Her door opened and Karsh entered. She was surprised by his sudden visit, but she could tell there was something wrong with him. He was favoring his left arm and his face looked paler than was normal. He nearly fell into her arms.

"Karsh, what's wrong?" She touched his left arm and felt something liquid. She held her fingers up to her face. Blood. "Oh, my god." She could feel her hand shaking.

"It's not what you think," he said. "I have no intention of killing myself."

"You better not! You can't leave me!" He kissed her soothingly.

"I won't leave," he promised. "I need you, Marcella. I need you now, and for as long as I live I'll need you." He raised his eyebrows significantly; Marcy knew what he meant. She was glad he needed her. She needed him too.

"Riddel…," he whispered longingly. But the woman he held in his arms was _not_ Lady Riddel. Everything inside him froze when he saw her glaring at him with those eyes. Her mouth hung open in disbelief.

"Oh, no. You did _not_ just call me that." She pulled away from him. He immediately scrambled after her.

"Marcella, please…" She spun around and punched him in the gut. He grunted and instinctively bent over. She put her face near his. Her eyes were brimmed with tears. He couldn't think of what to say to her.

"Tell me the truth!" she spat. "Just tell me the truth: do you love me?" The answer didn't come to him right away. He stared at her, beautiful Marcella, and thought of Lady Riddel. The two ladies had hardly anything in common and yet both of them had a hold on Karsh's heart. Lady Riddel still haunted him though he had found forgetfulness with Marcy. She was growing impatient. "Dammit, Karsh! Saying nothing is the same as saying no!"

"I love you," he said. "But I love Lady Riddel as well. I'm sorry, Marcy. I tried to love you like I love her, but I just can't do it." Her lips were drawn but there was nothing in her expression that showed the rage Karsh was sure was boiling inside her.

"Thank you. That's what I thought." She got dressed and went out the door. Karsh pulled on some pants and quickly went after her. He didn't want to wake anyone up but his voice wanted to call out her name. He caught up with her and grabbed her by the elbow. She didn't struggle. 

"Where are you going?"

"Just away. That's all," she snapped. He tried to make her look at him but she refused. 

"For how long?"

"Maybe forever." Karsh loosened his grip and she slipped away from him. His hands were shaking. _This can't be happening. This can't be real…_

"Marcella, you can't leave me. You're my reason for living." She kissed his lips and left the manor. She didn't even give him a second glance. An inhuman shriek echoed in the night.

****

End of part three 


	4. Part Four

****

Regrets of the past

A soft soprano voice floated out of an open window. She was softly singing the song of Marbule to herself. The sea nestling against the side of the ship added its harmony to her voice. Tears formed in her eyes. It was not the beauty of that natural music that moved her, but an emotional pain. Now that she was away from the others she was free to cry. Unless someone walked in on her. Her tears wouldn't stop so she allowed them to come. A sob emitted from her throat. She almost screamed in pain.

"Marcy?" She quickly sucked in a breath; Miki was at the door. "Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing!" the diva lied, her thick voice betraying her. She bit her lower lip, praying that Miki would not come in. The door was pushed open and the lead dancer of the Magical Dreamers stepped into the room. She was dazzling as always, even at twenty-nine. She held a beauty that extended beyond physical looks, with or without the help of make-up. Her golden hair, pulled up in a ponytail, hung down below her waist, brushing up against the exposed skin on her back. Even her casual clothes were revealing, but that was all right because she could beat up any guy that made a move on her. The dancer wore a red shirt that cut off just below her bust, short shorts, and knee-high red boots. 

"It's all right," the dancer soothed. "I won't tell anyone."

"I just… wanted to smack him!" Marcy chocked. "He _dared_ to call me Riddel!" Miki smiled and sat down beside the younger girl. The two were so close they could have been sisters. Unfortunately Nikki was unaware of how Miki felt about him, though everyone else knew about it. The girls shared tears over their guys more than once in the past. Marcy was safe with Miki.

"I understand. Every time a groupie gets near Nikki, I want to hit them."

"But at least he doesn't call you by another woman's name!" Marcy sighed and dried her wet cheeks. "We're both big dummies, aren't we? I knew that Karsh would never love me."

"And as things are, Nikki will never love _me_," Miki added. A tear glimmered in the dancer's eye. 

"You've never told him how you feel?"

"Oh, often! But he doesn't even hear me." Marcy hugged the older woman. She could understand how that felt. They had gone through similar trials concerning the guys they liked. Marcy hoped Miki would never have to go through anything as heartbreaking as what she had. The Deva couldn't help but think of Mel's happiness. Everyone agreed that Mel and Glenn were an unlikely pair, and yet they went together so perfectly. Why couldn't that had happened for Marcy? Why was Karsh still in love with Riddel? Why did she have to go and fall in love with him in the first place?

"I hate this!" she cried. "Even now, I can't stop thinking about him!"

"That is often how things are," Miki nodded. A knock on the door interrupted them. "Who is it?"

"Me," Nikki's voice replied. Miki turned the color of her outfit.

"Should I let him in?" she whispered. Marcy nodded and winked at her friend. Even in her depression she couldn't help but play matchmaker. "Come in." The door opened and Marcy's older brother stepped in. He thankfully didn't look like a woman any longer. His masculine form took over and he was beginning to look more like his father. His hair was black, its natural color, and his face didn't have the stage paint it did long ago. Now his face was peach-cream. A mustache was starting to grow and muscles gave him a more mature look. He was wearing a pair of casual blue pants and a white shirt.

"Did I interrupt anything?" he asked. 

"Nothing big," Marcy assured him. She poked Miki, who was staring longingly at the musician. "Right?" Miki snapped out of her daze, smiling in embarrassment.

"Yes, of course. Just girl talk."

"Oh, okay." Nikki made no effort to move. Marcy wondered if he had been eavesdropping on their conversation. Miki's cheeks were turning more red by the minute.

"Did you… want something?" Marcy questioned, trying not to sound annoyed. He cringed.

"Can't I just stand here? This is _my_ ship, after all."

"I'm not in the mood for your bull right now," Marcy told him bluntly. He stared at her. She could tell from his facial expression that she hurt his feelings, but she didn't want to tell him why she was in a bad mood. He was her brother but she didn't feel like she could trust him with that sort of information.

"Oh. Karsh again," he nodded. It was now Marcy's turn to cringe. She thought she had done such a good job at hiding her feelings for the leader of the Devas. Her brother proved that she didn't do such a good job after all. "Marcella, you can do a whole lot better than him."

"I know," she sighed wearily. "He's a self-centered ass-hole that only cares about himself and Lady Riddel, but I can't help but love the pathetic bastard." Her brother sat on the other side of her. Marcy knew that Miki's cheeks were glowing. She felt so safe with these two people that she burst into tears. Both of them put an arm around her.

"You're welcome here for as long as you want," Miki whispered.

"Right," Nikki nodded. "I'll take care of you, sis." Marcy whispered her thanks. _Karsh, I hate you. I hate you and I love you._

-----

Marcy spent a few days with Nikki on his ship, the _Magical Dreamers_. In that time she was taught how to play the guitar. The first song she learned on it was the song of Marbule. She and Miki had lots of conversations concerning Nikki; Marcy tried to refrain from speaking Karsh's name. She was still angry with him but she couldn't help but wonder what everyone was doing without her. The manor had been the center of her life for so long that it was strange being away from it.

Nikki and Miki were very kind to her during this time. They offered to let her join the band, but she had to politely refuse them. Being a Deva was the only thing she was very good at, or what she wanted to do. At the moment she couldn't go to the manor because of Karsh. She knew she would have to return eventually; she belonged at the manor. She wished there was a way she could contact Mel to tell her where she was. There was always a chance that Karsh would overhear, unfortunately, so she was isolated.

She even spent some time with her father on the _S. S. Invincible_. She naturally strayed from telling him about her Karsh problem. Instead, she discussed with him the younger years of her life. The two of them had to catch up on the past before she could let him in on her present problems. She couldn't hide her anxiety from him very well; he could tell there was something bothering her beneath her cheerful façade. Despite how much she missed being with her friends, she had to stay with Nikki. She told her father that much.

-----

Days turned into a week and still Marcy did not return. When he wasn't watching the front gate for her, Karsh took to harming himself again. He knew that her absence was all his fault. She had loved him for years and he had the idiocy to call her Lady Riddel. He cared for Marcy, he really did. But for some reason or another there was a part of him that wouldn't let go of Riddel. Marcella and Riddel… why did _both_ of those women dominate his thoughts? What a fool he was.

"I MISS MARCY," said Zoah sadly. The four Devas-- Karsh, Zoah, Glenn, and Dario-- were sitting together on the lawn of the manor. Mel was present as always, secure in Glenn's gentle arms. Lady Riddel had stationed herself in Marcy's room in hopes that she would return to the manor through that entrance. It seemed so empty without Marcy around. The Devas just weren't the same without her.

"I miss her too," Karsh sighed. _More than I dare tell anyone here._

"She could not have gone to the mainland," Dario mused, "and we have tried all of her favorite haunts. Where could she have gone?" Not even Mel knew the answer to that. Karsh felt as if everyone was silently blaming him for Marcy's disappearance, although none of them knew that he _was_ the cause. He pushed himself to his feet. The others glanced up at him in surprise.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING, KARSH?" Zoah demanded.

"I just want to walk, that's all," he snapped irritably. Dario stood as well and placed his hands firmly on the Scotsman's shoulders.

"Do not do anything rash, Karsh."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." He pushed Dario out of the way and stormed inside the manor. Marcy was gone to make him think about his mistakes. Karsh knew that what he had done was very stupid and he regretted it. He didn't care if he never so much as touched her again. If she would only return, then he would be happy. Guilt weighed heavily on him. He wanted to tell her he was sorry, but how could he when he didn't even know where she was?

His feet guided him to her room. It was strange that he would come here of all places. He was disappointed when he didn't find here there. But of course she _wouldn't_ be there. How stupid of him to think so. Instead Lady Riddel occupied the room, her hands delicately folded in front of her. She had seated herself on a chair near the window. She was as beautiful as ever but that didn't concern him. Being in Marcy's room made him feel a little closer to her. Maybe if he whispered his apology here, she would hear him. It sounded ludicrous but it was a hope. Lady Riddel glanced up at his entrance.

"Oh, Karsh! Has Marcy returned?"

"Afraid not," he grunted, shaking his head sadly.

"I know she will be all right wherever she is," the lady smiled. Karsh wondered if she was reassuring herself or him. He shrugged in response. The lady stood up and glided over to him. His cheeks started burning, but then thoughts of Marcy quickly cooled them down. That made him feel a little better. "Karsh, is there something bothering you?"

"No," he stated. She didn't believe him.

"You are lying to me again," she accused. She gently rolled up the sleeve of his left arm. Her touch didn't excite him like it used to. Her eyes widened when they rested on the freshly made scars. "You promised," she whispered.

"I promised not to take my own life," he said, "and I've kept my word." Riddel glanced at the scars again as a fortune-teller would glance at a palm.

"How much more pain will you inflict upon yourself?" He shook his head.

"I don't know myself." The lady sighed and released her grip on his arm. She knew what he was going through; he could tell from the expression she wore.

"I pray you will one day be at peace," she said. _For whatever that's worth,_ he added. 

-----

__

Marcy was hurt badly on her first day as a Deva. Karsh was with her but had been distracted by a monster. Her scream was the first indication of her danger. By the time he had reached her it was too late. The damage had been done and young Marcy was wounded. She was only five years old at the time. Karsh used a Heal element immediately to no effect. Remaining calm, he picked her up and carried her to Viper Manor.

Lady Riddel took care of the girl until a doctor could be found. The whole time Karsh blamed himself for the disaster. He had been assigned to protect Marcy and he failed. Even with the treatment she was getting there was a whisper that she might not live. It would be all Karsh's fault if she died. He told her how sorry he was that he wasn't there to protect her, but she didn't hear him. He secretly used every Heal element he owned on her when there was no one else around. She had to live. She had to.

By a miracle of medicine (or magic), Marcy was completely healed from her wounds. The spunky young Deva learned from her mistake and became a better fighter because of it. Karsh was relieved to see her back on her feet. He truly had been worried about her, plus all that guilt was gone. He made a promise that he would always protect her if she were in real danger. The thought of losing her was too frightening for him. Back then, it was because she had so much life to live and he was developing a fondness for her. That was when she was much younger…

Now that she had aged into an adult, his feelings for her turned more romantic. He had lost her again and he feared that she would never return. If something terrible happened to her while she was gone, it would be his fault. She was much wiser now than she was back then. Still, he couldn't help but worry about her. Where had she gone? Would she come back? He hoped that she would, because he had to speak to her. He had made many mistakes in his past. He would _not_ make the mistake of letting her get away from him.

__

-----

After spending three weeks with her brother, Marcy began to feel very homesick for Viper Manor. Her heart still hadn't had time to repair itself but she missed the manor so terribly. Her desire to see it again ruled over her desire to stay away from Karsh. She asked Nikki to dock the ship in Termina. The musician did as she asked, although he was reluctant to let her return to the manor. The Deva disembarked and waved, silently wishing Miki good-luck in winning over the guitarist. Termina hadn't changed since she left, thankfully. Some people working at the dock went crazy when they saw Nikki's ship. _Fans,_ she realized. She wasn't anxious to get back to the manor right away. Instead, she wandered to Zappa's blacksmith shop. 

The sound of a hammer striking an anvil greeted her entrance. Zappa O'Reiley was getting along in years, but the old Dragoon still had the strength to make weapons. His apprentice would soon have to take over and become the master. As it was, he merely assisted the elder man. Zippa smiled at Marcy, crow's feet deepening at the ends of her eyes. Marcy wasn't sure which of his parents Karsh took after. He had more of his father in him, but there was a bit of his mother in him as well. Marcy thought that she was the same way, although she had never seen her mother.

"Marcy's here!" Zippa announced, her frail voice barely able to carry itself over Zappa's hammer. He stopped his work and rubbed an arm across his forehead.

"Whut ye say?" His eyes lighted on Marcy and sparkled in delight. "Marcy! Good ta see ye, lass. Whut brings ye here?" Unlike Karsh, Zappa's accent was as thick as ever.

"Oh, not much," the diva shrugged. Zappa's hair and beard had succumbed to age: gray dominated his original color. His muscles still bulged with strength and were unaware of the age his hair showed.

"How's Karsh been treatin' ye?" Zappa asked. Marcy cringed; he _had_ to ask about Karsh.

"Terrible, as always." The blacksmith chuckled.

"Ah wouldnae be so hard on 'im, lass. He cares about ye, really." Marcy crossed her arms doubtfully. 

"He sure has a funny way of showing it."

"Ye dinnae give up on 'im 'cause of _that_, did ye?" Marcy stared at the blacksmith in surprise. _Did _everyone_ know I liked Karsh? _she thought. 

"I still care about him, but he really hurt my feelings. He still likes Lady Riddel."

"Well, Karsh is a stubborn man," Zappa nodded.

"Who do ye think he gets it from?" Zippa said suddenly. Zappa chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"Aye, that's true enough." He patted Marcy's shoulder. "But if ye care for 'im, Ah say ye keep at it. Like Ah once told Karsh, 'trust whut yer 'eart tells ye'. An' Ah dinnae mean yer arteries, lass. I mean yer _'eart_." He slapped his chest for emphasis. Marcy couldn't help but be cheered up by this.

"Thanks a lot. I'll remember that." Even with Zappa's encouragement, she still didn't want to go back to the manor right away. She was close to Van's house so she decided to go visit him. She hadn't seen the artist much since his breakup with Mel. He didn't live far from Zappa's smithy. She glanced at the two-story house. _I wonder how Van's been doing?_

His house was much more homely than it was when they first met ten years ago. Plant life gave the place a fresh feel to it. Van's father was much happier than before and he looked healthier. Upstairs, plants also populated Van's room. He had been able to sell some of his paintings but some he kept to liven the room a little. She saw the painter on his balcony, happily painting a view of the ocean. He was twenty-four years old now and was looking more like his father than ever. He still wore those round spectacles on his nose; other than that, he was a younger version of Gogh.

"How have you been, Van?" she asked. He greeted her with a smile. He had heard her come in most likely.

"Oh, fine. And you?" She sighed and shook her head sadly.

"Not so great."

"Well, it's good to see you, anyway," he smiled. He finished his painting so he could give her his full attention. "You know, Karsh was over here looking for you." She didn't know whether to be happy about this or upset.

"Were they worried about me?"

"Karsh seemed upset. I didn't get a visit from the other Devas, but I'm sure they were just as worried." He adjusted his spectacles. "Where did you go? From the way Karsh was acting, I thought you had drowned yourself or something."

"I just stayed with my brother," she shrugged. _Karsh was worried about me? Probably felt guilty about what he did to me._ "Have you heard from any of the Devas since then?"

"Not really. Karsh just asked me to keep an eye out for you." Marcy was a little disappointed. She was really curious about what was going on at the manor. "Are you going back there?"

"Of course I'm going back! It's my home!" He smiled at her blunt honesty. "Oh, by the way. Sorry about all the stuff with Mel."

"It's all right. She belongs with Glenn, so I don't mind." He sounded carefree, but Marcy could tell he missed having Mel around. He was right, though: Mel belonged with Glenn. _Just like I belong with Karsh,_ Marcy thought.

"Don't let it get you down. I'm sure you'll get a girl. I've gotta go home now." She gave him the thumb's up and skipped down the stairs. He called a cheerful farewell that echoed in the hall. Once she was out of his house she started running. Her excitement at getting back to her friends gave her speed. Soon she would be home.

-----

She stopped before she reached the front gate. She had to pause to catch her breath. Besides that, she was a bit nervous about going in. How was she going to face Karsh? She couldn't just pretend that he wasn't there, or that nothing had happened. She would just have to face her fears. She opened the gate and watched as it swung inward. It squealed noisily; that gate really needed oil on its hinges.

Her feet lightly disturbed the grass that was growing on the lawn. For once the air wasn't being penetrated by Zoah's bellow or the clash of swords. This silence made Marcy uneasy. Were they all gone? Her heart leapt as she spotted a very familiar figure sitting on the steps of the manor. She froze in her tracks, unsure of what to do next. His head was resting on his knees and he was apparently sleeping. Love and hate for the man battled against each other but eventually love won. She stared at the sleeping man lovingly. _Despite what you did to me, I really missed you._

"Karsh," she whispered. He didn't respond. She walked over to him and gently kissed his head. Still no response. She cursed and kicked him in the leg. This woke him up with a start.

"Hey! What the hell…?" He noticed Marcy standing before him. "Marcella…" Before she could react he had her in his arms. It was comforting to feel his arms around her again. She was happy and angry all at the same time. She beat on his chest, screaming "Bastard!" over and over. At the same time, he was holding her tightly and saying "Thank God!" again and again. She managed to struggle out of his grasp at last.

"I came back because this is my home," she informed him.

"I don't expect you to, but I'm hoping you'll forgive me. I did something really stupid." She snorted rudely. _I could've told you that._ "Marcella?"

"What?"

"I'm glad you're back." This made her happy, but she was still a little upset with him. What she really wanted was for him to understand what he had made her go through. But she just didn't have the heart to ignore him. 

"Yeah, so am I. I really missed this place." She went inside the manor. _I handled that pretty well,_ she thought with a smile. She actually went through a conversation with Karsh without bursting into tears. Maybe this wasn't going to be as hard as she thought.

-----

He could understand why Marcy was ignoring him. Still he couldn't help but feel a little sad about it. She was getting back at him for all the crap he made her go through. He admitted that he deserved it. As long as she was nearby he would be all right. He ran his fingers over the scars he had inflicted on himself. He could remember what circumstance gave birth to each scar. His most recent scars were because of what he did to Marcy.

"Karsh?" He glanced up and nodded to Lady Riddel. "You have not been…?"

"No," he answered, anticipating what she was going to say. She smiled in relief. "Lady Riddel, I'm very glad that Marcy is back."

"We all are," she replied. The two old friends sat together in silence for a while.

"Lady Riddel? Has Marcy… said anything to you? About anything?" He felt awkward discussing this sort of thing to his former love interest, but he couldn't help it. _Former love interest,_ he repeated. He actually thought of Riddel as a former love interest. Finally.

"She _has_ been unpleasant concerning you," the lady noted, "as I am sure you have noticed." Karsh felt his stomach drop. Yet he still loved her. Strange how that worked out. Now that he thought about it, he didn't love Riddel the same way any longer. He would always love her, but he finally got over his obsession with her. Because of Marcy. _I can't believe I finally got over Riddel. It's because of Marcella. Marcella…_

"I've learned my lesson. Excuse me, Lady Riddel, but there is something I have to do." He left the poor woman in confusion. 

-----

Marcy watched the waves crash on the rocks below the manor. In her youth she would sit on the railing and rock back and forth. This would frighten the older Devas to no end. She was older now and she didn't play those sorts of games any longer. She was, however, still being mean to Karsh. There was something about that guy that made her want to hit him every time she saw him. It wasn't even a recent event that made her feel that way; she had been bugging Karsh ever since she learned how to talk. Maybe it was her way of flirting with him.

"Marcella?" She let out an audible groan. There was only one person in the manor that called her that… 

"What do _you_ want?" she spat. She didn't even need to turn around to see who it was. Her mind's eye saw him, that stubborn Deva that she loved so much.

"Just to talk."

"Oh. Well, go talk to a brick wall. I don't want to speak to you." He sat down beside her and stuck his legs through the railing. She wanted to scream at him and hug him all at once. She decided to do neither.

"Fine by me. But you know that we can't ignore each other for the rest of our lives." She chose not to respond. "Marcella, I'm really sorry. Really." She could feel hot tears stinging her face. "I don't love her anymore, I promise you."

"You _lie_!" she shrieked, unable to contain it any longer. She stood up, her whole body quivering. "How can you expect me to believe you after what you made me go through?" He stood up as well, his usually cold eyes shining.

"I don't expect anything but your forgiveness."

"Oh, okay. I forgive you," she shrugged. He smiled at her. "For being an ass-hole!" She smirked at her cleverness.

"Marcella…"

"You know what, Karsh," she interjected, "this isn't really all your fault. It's my fault for being stupid enough to fall for you. I should be the one apologizing." She paused, her chin trembling. "I'm sorry that I fooled myself into thinking you could love me." Saying that, she tried to make a run for it. He caught her and held her in his strong arms. She subconsciously pressed her body close to his.

"I _do_ love you, Marcy." He was calling her Marcy again…

"That's what you said before," she sniffed. "But then you told me-- _you_ told me you could never love me like you love Riddel." She tried struggling but he was still stronger than her.

"I've said and done stupid things that I regret. I really thought I was being truthful then, but it wasn't the truth." He brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "I love you, Marcy. More than anyone in the world." She stared at his handsome face. He was smiling at her, his eyes shining.

"That's not funny," she whispered. She swallowed down the lump in her throat.

"I didn't mean it as a joke." Marcy knew him for so long that she could tell when he was lying. He wasn't lying. _He really means it._ She didn't feel happy or excited or anything. Her feelings were blank.

"Oh, but… Lady Riddel…"

"Is taken," he finished for her. "It's _you_ I need in my life, Marcy. Not her."

"You can forget about _that_, mister," she warned. Her eyes were dancing.

"That's not what I meant," he smiled, his own eyes starting to dance. "I just need you around. Like I said before, you're my reason for living." She smiled and decided to forgive him… for the moment. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. When they pulled apart she saw he looked as flustered as she felt.

"I hate you, Karsh," she said, grinning like an idiot. "You're such a wuss."

"And _you_ are a spoiled brat, Marcella," he replied, drawing her in for another kiss.

****

End of part four 


	5. Epilogue

****

Epilogue

__

And they all lived happily ever after… NOT! That's never true, and whoever thought it up is a liar. We all lived, and some times we were happy, but it wasn't all the time! Even after we went through all sorts of trouble to be together we _still_ had our problems. There is no one that can claim they lived "happily ever after", unless they're lying through their teeth. We've had our share of obstacles and through lots of love and work we managed to hurdle over them all.

Dario and Riddel are together. They are _so_ happy together! It's like hardly any time at all has passed since Dario disappeared. They're expecting their first child and Dario is determined that it be named Karsh if it's a boy. Well, the rest of us think that's fine, but it'll be confusing with two Karshs running around. Karsh suggested they give the kid a nickname or something so we can distinguish between the Karshs. Glenn is very excited about being an uncle. He reminds me of a _certain little girl_, if you know what I mean.

Speaking of Karsh, he and Marcy are a couple. They're a very _unlikely_ couple, but they are a good match anyway. They were married so they could boss each other around more often. I know that sounds kind of strange, but it's true! They had their wedding on the _S. S. Invincible_ and all of Marcy's friends were there. Van was there as official painter; he had apparently gotten over his past heartache, because he had a female friend with him. I gave him a hug and congratulated him. Karsh and Marcy still live in the manor but Marcy's trying her hardest to convince Karsh to go sailing with her. He wouldn't even get on the _Invincible _to get married! We all had to drag the ship on land so the big coward could get married.

Zoah is the only Deva that isn't very interested in getting married, or even dating anybody. I guess that's a good thing, since he's got that helmet on his head. He's not too terribly ugly without it; he says he wears it because it gives him a mysterious aura. I personally think it's protection, and I don't mean for his head. He wears the helmet so people don't have to see him and no girls will be able to kiss him. He likes being a bachelor and will probably be one for the rest of his life. 

General Viper is getting along in years. He and the other old Devas are trying to live the last of their lives to the fullest. The general says he won't die until he sees his grandson born. Zappa also vows not to bite the big one until he has a grandson. Radius, of course, won't die until all the rest of them are dying. And Fargo says the only reason _he'd_ let himself go is if his ship sinks. Since that is a highly unlikely event, we'll be enjoying the company of Fargo for many years to come.

Nikki and Miki are a hopeless duo. It's obvious to everyone that they should be together but of course _they_ don't realize that. Marcy and I have tried to get them to tie the knot on more than one occasion to no avail. She and I finally decided to give up and let them do whatever they wanted. Miki loves Nikki with all of her heart. If she wants him so bad, she can get him herself! I mean, if she really wanted our help we would gladly give it, but Marcy and I agreed that Miki should make the first move. We're all praying and crossing our fingers and all that other stuff for them.

Korcha hasn't changed at all. He's still that lanky, annoying guy he's always been. He still has that one crappy boat that he paddles people around in. He hasn't gotten a steady girlfriend in a long time and I don't think he'll ever get one. It's just not his style to settle down and start a family. He really wanted to hook up with Kid, but Serge got to her first. So now he's an annoying, lanky ferryman that can't get a girlfriend. If it weren't so pathetic, I'd feel sorry for him. 

The other residents of Viper Manor have continued living their lives and serving the Devas. Norris is actually living in Guldove but Viper Manor is his second home. He and Orlha have their hands full taking care of their four children, but they claim they've never been happier. Orcha kind of wanders between the _Invincible_ and the manor. He's teaching Marcy how to cook so that the Devas won't starve in his absence. Luccia is still a mad scientist and only Grobyc knows what the explosions that erupt from her lab mean. Grobyc himself journeys all over, checking up on our friends. He always returns, however, to inform us on what's going on.

Glenn has finally broken down the walls he surrounded himself with. He jokes around with the other Devas and sometimes acts like a little kid. He's still the honorable knight he's always been but he smiles a whole lot more often than he used to. No matter what important tasks he is given, he always takes them with humble gratitude. He's grown up a lot, has changed a lot, but in many ways he's still the same. I think that's true for all of us. 

As for me…

-----

"Can I see yet?" she demanded. A piece of cloth covered her eyes so she wouldn't be able to see her reflection. Her friends smiled and made hand gestures to communicate. "Pardon me, but what is going on? Can I see or not?"

"You _can_," Lady Riddel replied, "but you _may_ not."

"Very humorous!"

"Don't be sore. It's your own fault for saying 'can' instead of 'may'," Marcy said. A sigh emanated from the impatient woman. She could feel her friends making the final adjustments on her dress. She ached to take off the blindfold but she resisted the temptation and allowed her friends to work at their own pace.

"You're lookin' pretty, mate. I can safely say we did a good job," informed Kid happily. The woman breathed a sigh of relief. She knew that she could trust her friends with something this important. "Oy! DidCHA think we were gonna make ya look bad?" She giggled at Kid's impersonation of "CHA talk".

"Forgive me for worrying, my friends. I suppose I'm merely nervous."

"You've grown up a _whole_ lot, mate. You talk like a lady now."

"She does indeed," Lady Riddel agreed. There was a slight pause.

"_May_ I look now?" There was another pause as her friends pondered this question.

"Go ahead!" Marcy ordered. The blindfold was taken off and the woman sucked in air as she saw herself in the mirror.

A woman of twenty-one years stared back at her, her green eyes wide with shock. Her long red hair had been braided and it fell to her waist. White ribbons were woven into the braids. A beautiful white dress covered her petite body. The neckline started at her shoulders and ended just below her collarbone. Her long sleeves were woven and the cuffs were in wavy lines. The skirt cascaded down to her ankles, yellow flowers decorating the hem of the skirt. On her feet were white shoes. Her eyes brimmed with tears. Marcy gently put the veil on her friend's head.

"You look beautiful, Mel," she whispered. Mel couldn't speak, she was so overcome. She dried her tears and took a breath to calm herself. Suddenly a vision of the coming events filled her mind.

"I am unsure if I will be able do this."

"Why not, eh?" Kid demanded.

"Because I am Mel."

"You mean we've gone through all this trouble, all this hard work, and you're bailing out because you're _you_!" spat Marcy hotly. "That's ridiculous! At least Karsh's excuse was hydrophobia!" Lady Riddel rested her hand on the enraged woman's arm and she immediately calmed down.

"Besides, my dear friend, this is the very reason we are here: because you are you." Mel smiled, and her old childhood mischief gleamed in her eyes.

"I believe you have misunderstood me. I _meant_, I am unsure I can go out there wearing this dress. Forgive me for saying so, but yellow seems a better color on me than white. Now that I am wearing this, however, I _will_ go. I wish to see how everyone reacts to my new look." Her friends stared at her numbly for a moment, then they also wore grins.

"I suppose some things _never_ change," Lady Riddel sighed.

"Yeah, I'll have to agree with you, Mel. I just hope General Viper doesn't have a heart attack," Marcy nodded. The other women laughed at the very thought. Mel was the first to calm down.

"All right, I am ready." The girls all straightened their dresses. Marcy put the veil in front of Mel's face and opened the door. Through the veil Mel could easily see the service. Marcy closed the door on her and Mel was left by herself. She was beginning to grow nervous and took deep breaths to calm herself. Her insides were churning in anticipation. There was a knock at the door that nearly made her jump out of her dress.

"You ready, sis?" She smiled at her brother's voice.

"Yes, I am. Let us do this." She opened the door and slipped her hand through Korcha's arm. Those present stood up as she glided past them. Many of the same people that had been to Dario's and Marcy's weddings were there also: Norris, Orlha, Orcha, Luccia, Grobyc, Pip, NeoFio, Fargo, Zappa, Dario, Riddel, Viper, Karsh, Nikki, Miki, Kid, Macha, and Marcy. Once again acting as minister was Radius.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" _Woman. I'm a woman being given to the love of my life,_ she thought. She smiled at him and he smiled back. He looked as nervous as she felt.

"Me and my ma do," Korcha answered. He gave his sister a hug and sat down. She felt like she was floating. Her love took her by the hand. All her worries and anxieties slipped away as she gazed into his eyes. He was as handsome as always, even though the tuxedo he wore didn't suit him. They smiled at each other and Mel felt her whole body fill up with love for this man. 

"We are gathered here today to witness the union of these two young people," Radius announced. "We have watched them grow from children to adults; we have watched them make mistakes and learn from them; we have watched them fall in love with each other; and today we will watch them bond together in holy matrimony." Mel could feel his hands shaking in hers, or was it her hands that were shaking? "Melanie Duchauser?"

"Y-yes?" she answered shakily.

"Do you promise to love, honor, and cherish Glenn Duerben for all the days of your life? To be a faithful wife to him in good times and bad, through the trials of living, in sickness and in heath, and any other disaster that might fall?"

"I do."

"And Glenn Duerben?"

"Y-yes?" he answered. She smiled to encourage him.

"Do you promise to love, honor, and cherish Melanie Duchauser for all the days of your life? To be a faithful husband to her in good times and bad, through the trials of living, in sickness and in health, and any other disaster that might fall?"

"I do."

"If there is anyone has an objection to these two being married, speak now or forever hold your peace." _This is actually happening! I can't believe it!_ Mel thought.

"NO ONE BETTER SAY ANYTHING!" Zoah bellowed. The wedding guests chuckled politely. After a pause Radius continued with the ceremony.

"Then by the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Glenn raised the veil and gently kissed his new wife's lips. She squeezed his hands. Everyone burst into applause. They parted, smiling in embarrassment. Radius was beaming. "My friends, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Glenn Duerben!" The applauding only grew louder. Mel slipped her hand through Glenn's arm and together they walked down the aisle.

"Oh, dis is so romantic!" Luccia wailed. Grobyc glared at her and looked on the verge of putting her out of her misery.

"HEY, YOU GUYS!" Mel and Glenn found themselves enveloped in Zoah's muscular arms. Mel was starting to run out of air; thankfully Zoah released them. Zoah looked ridiculous in his tuxedo since he was still wearing that helmet on his head. Soon the other Devas gathered around and hugged the newlyweds. 

"My congratulations to the both of you," Dario smiled. "I hope that you have a long and happy marriage."

"Thank you," said Mel politely.

"Yeah, and have a whole bunch of kids!" Marcy nodded.

"That'll all grow up to be Devas," Karsh added.

"THEY'LL ALL BE FRIENDS JUST LIKE US!" Zoah agreed.

"We'll be one big, happy family!" Marcy grinned. Glenn remained silent, taking everything in. 

"You must excuse us, my friends," he said at last. "My wife and I should like time to ourselves now." The Devas understood and allowed them to go off. Mel didn't care that her skirt was dragging in the dirt. Petty things like that didn't matter as long as she was with Glenn. Everything still seemed like a wonderful dream that she hoped she would never have to awake from.

They continued their walk until they were outside of the manor. The festivities of the wedding party could still be heard, though not quite so loud. Mel glanced around at the decorations hanging from the gate. Her friends had gone through so much trouble to make her wedding a happy one. She was overwhelmed with gratitude towards them. Glenn put his arm around her. It was almost as if he could sense her emotions. She rubbed her cheek on his arm.

"I am your wife now, and I love you as much as I always have. You have been my one love from the very beginning, and my one love you shall stay."

"Dearest Mel, there is a reason why I have brought you away from the others." She pulled away so she could see his handsome face. His face was serious and she knew that what he was going to say was important. "No matter what happens in our future together, I want you to remember this: I love you. I _have_ loved you, I _do_ love you, and I _will _love you for as long as there is life in my body." 

"Oh, Glenn!" she cried, throwing her arms around him. _Dear Glenn. I feel the same way._ Tears of joy fell from her eyes. He was so good to her. He held her gently, stroking her red hair with his fingers. "I love you with all of my heart," she whispered. They held each other and in that moment everything in the world was perfect.

-----

As for me, I married the man of my dreams. We have our differences and our marriage isn't always perfect, but the love that we have for each other helps us through those little problems. I'm still sometimes blown away by Glenn's undying devotion towards me. He cares for me so deeply, and I of course feel the same way, but it still makes me feel more loved than I have ever been before I met him. Sometimes I cry in his arms because I love him so much.

That's my story. It's a story of two girls that were in love with two guys. These two girls had to struggle with life and all of its obstacles to be with the guys they loved. In sadness and pain they found comfort in each other and their friends. The story had a good ending. Both of the girls got the guy they loved and married them. Marcy and I learned something very valuable in our little quest: love is precious. To be loved by someone is to be truly blessed, and that's exactly how I feel.

-----

The lady of Viper Manor was in labor. She breathed in only to scream it back out. Marcy and Mel scurried around to make the lady more comfortable. Orlha waved a fan to keep the lady cool. Outside they could hear the guys pacing back and forth. Not even Zoah said a word. Orlha was being assisted by Luccia, who had experience in delivering children. Lady Riddel's vision was blurred, the pain was so great.

"I can't imagine why anyone would have kids," Marcy said. "It looks so painful."

"It is," Orlha agreed, "but it is well worth it."

"Marcy, will you please assist me?" Mel asked. Marcy helped her lift Lady Riddel slightly so they could fluff her pillow. The lady grimaced and continued heaving. Luccia positioned herself by the lady's feet to receive the child, a cloth to wrap it in on her lap. 

"I have the water ready," Marcy announced.

"I shall make sure the father does not come in too early," Mel added. She stationed herself at the door. Lady Riddel could barely concentrate on what they were saying. She didn't want them saying anything without her knowing.

"Push! Push!" Luccia ordered. Lady Riddel obeyed, her beautiful face contorted in the effort. Marcy and Mel rushed over to watch the baby be born. Orlha continued waving the fan, sometimes pressing her hand on the lady's chest to keep her from sitting up.

"Oh, wow!" Marcy awed. Mel looked pale.

"Is that the baby? It looks so small." Lady Riddel tried to ignore them and continued pushing. She could feel her child leave her body. A wave of relief came over her. Her child was entering the world.

"Just a little more," Luccia said. "You are done!" Lady Riddel smiled weakly. "It is a boy. Congratulations." The babe started wailing and Lady Riddel hoped that everything was all right. 

"What's that on his belly?" Marcy asked. Lady Riddel sucked in her breath sharply. Was there something wrong with her child? She glanced at Luccia fearfully but the scientist was smiling.

"Yes, do not let me forget. Scissors." Marcy gave her the instrument. Lady Riddel's eyes widened.

"What… are you doing?" she demanded breathlessly.

"Cutting de umbilical cord," answered Luccia simply.

"The _what_?!" Again Orlha's hand pushed the lady down.

"No vorries. All is vell, my friend," Luccia soothed. She snipped something. "See? Now, Marcy and Mel vill clean up de child." Marcy wrapped the baby in the cloth and carried it over to the water. Lady Riddel craned her neck, hoping to catch a glimpse of her son.

"He looks awfully red," she noted.

"Dat is de blood," Luccia explained. "And speaking of vhich, ve must get the excess blood out of your body."

"Oh, my. Not more pushing!" the lady complained.

"Dä." Lady Riddel sighed but allowed her body to be punished further. She concentrated on seeing her newborn son and that made the pain bearable. At last everything was finished. Luccia and Orlha cleaned up the mess. Lady Riddel wanted to sleep but the ache to hold her son prevailed.

"May I see him now?" she asked.

"We just got him cleaned up!" Marcy smiled. She gently carried the baby over to his mother, who cradled him in her arms.

"My son. My dear son," she cooed, kissing the infant's forehead. He smiled at his mother's voice. Her friends allowed her to hold her son for a while before they had their turn. "Children are a blessing, but bringing them into the world is an entirely different story. I still cannot imagine why you subjected yourself to this four times, Orlha."

"Five," Orlha corrected, resting her hands on her pregnant belly. The women shared a moment of silence before they remembered that there were men waiting outside.

"Shall I allow the men entrance?" Mel asked.

"Dä, but please remind Zoah not to be loud," Luccia nodded. Mel opened the door and the men filed into the room. Mel held Zoah back, a finger on her lips.

"Control your voice, please. The child is sleeping." 

"I'LL TRY," he whispered. The baby aroused and started wailing again. Zoah ducked his head and silently apologized for waking the child. At the request of Lady Riddel he removed his helmet. "Is that better?" he asked as quietly as he could.

"Much," Marcy nodded. The baby was returned to his mother; he settled down and went to sleep again. Everyone crowded around Lady Riddel to get a good look. The father of the child was absolutely beaming.

"I cannot believe it. I am a father."

"And I am an uncle," Glenn added. Mel went over to him and hugged him. Norris held his pregnant wife in his arms, both of them smiling with fond memories. Lady Riddel could only smile. Her smile wavered as she noticed that there was one missing.

"Where is my father?"

"Last time I saw him he was in his room," Karsh said. "Should I get him?"

"Please do," the lady nodded. He left in search of the old general. General Viper had lost his footing and fell down the stairs of the manor one day. Ever since then he had to use a cane to walk. Lady Riddel worried about him because he was not the sort of man to slow down because of a simple injury.

"Hey, can I hold the kid?" Zoah asked.

"No way!" Marcy frowned. "You'll give him nightmares!" Lady Riddel allowed Zoah to hold her infant son in his burly arms. The boy seemed comfortable there and didn't stir from his sleep. The giant man's face broke into a pleased smile.

"This reminds me of when Marcy was a baby."

"Only _I_ was a girl," Marcy grinned.

"I suppose we will be able to tell who he takes after when he's a bit older," Mel noted. She had her arms around Glenn's left arm.

"I hope he has Dario's strength and Lady Riddel's wisdom," Zoah said. 

"What are saying? That I am an idiot?" Dario snapped; they all could tell he was only pretending to be angry. Zoah chuckled playfully. The door opened and Karsh entered, followed by a hobbling General Viper.

"What's this all about?" the general demanded. "Karsh said you had a surprise for me." Zoah smiled and held the sleeping baby towards the general. His eyes widened. "Oh, my. Is that…?"

"Your grandson," Zoah nodded. The wrinkles in the general's face seemed to disappear as he held his grandson in his arms.

"Oh, my. Oh, my."

"That was _my_ reaction when I held my firstborn," Norris noted. The lord of Viper Manor smiled and gently squeezed the babe's hand. For a moment there was silence in the room.

"What is his name?" the general asked. Dario walked over and held out his arms. General Viper gazed at his grandson a moment longer before handing him over to the father. Dario smiled and quivered in delight. All of his friends could tell he was too excited for words. Lady Riddel knew exactly how he felt. At last he pulled himself together to speak.

"This is my son," he announced, his voice conveying the wonder he had for the babe in his arms. "My son, Karsh Garai."

****

The End 

A/N: I hope you've enjoyed this. I may install a "sequel" to this story if there are enough demands. For now I shall leave it as it is. 


End file.
